Tribulations in the Tribeworld
by happydapy
Summary: Because of a mysterious virus all of the adults are dead (in other words the premice of the TV show The Tribe hence the posting on Fanfiction.net) and various kids in gangs called tribes try to put the world back together.
1. opening

~Title: Tribulations in the Tribeworld 

~Author: Happydapy (Savannah Larsen)

~Rating: I don't think it would be anything more then PG-13. 

~Synopsis: Because of a mysterious virus all of the adults are dead (in other words the premice of the TV show _The Tribe_ hence the posting on Fanfiction.net) and various kids in gangs called tribes try to put the world back together. 

~Feed back: Always wanted and always apprieciated. Email them to Happydapy@cs.com. Flames are read and then laughed at. 

~Disclaimer: I don't own "the virus" or the whole idea of tribes, but every charecter in here is either owned by me was used by perimission and is owned by ppl on the Tribeworld Bulletin board. I don't remeber everyone who gave me charecters but i remember a few: Kyle and Mara belong to Ben_Walker.

~Special thanks to: Christopher Matusiak for editing the whole damn 89 pages of this story I have written so far, and my friends for reading this. 

~Author's note: Umm this has an overtone of Christianity in it and if you are offended by religion please be mature enough to not read instead of reading then getting pissed and flaming me. 

***********************************************************************************************

"HONEY you have to go, but always remember that God created you and loves you." 

"No Mom, I don't want to go."   
"Look you must go. Your father is dead and I am dying. Pack up all the stuff you think you need to survive and leave. It's much too dangerous here. The tribes will move in soon. Take the family bible and keep it; give the others away. Other people will need to know God in order to get through this. Try to find a place to live and, if possible get out of the city."   
"OK, I will do that." 

Moonshine's mother closed her eyes and passed away. Her mother was one of the last adults to contract the virus. Her father, who had protected the house from invading tribes, had died a week ago and Moonshine had been busy protecting the house and taking care of her mother. Moonshine's mother had been a nurse, her father, a man of the cloth. Moonshine knew her mother was right and decided to pack up and leave. She found her father's army surplus backpack and duffle bag. She decided that the backpack would be more portable and took that. She gathered up all the medical books, all the Bibles, a dictionary, and her 5 favorite books. She gathered up all the batteries. She gathered up all the non-perishable foods in the house and packed those. She filled all the bottles in the house with water and packed those. She packed all the toiletries in the house, along with her make-up. She got all the jewelry in the house so she could trade if she had to. She got all the medication in her house along with a first-aid kit. She got clothes and shoes and a warm blanket. She got the last picture they had taken as a family and was about to go when the thought of protection crossed her mind. So she got all the knives in the house and packed those along with a spoon and candles and matches. The last thing she packed was a 5 year calendar. She got the fruit out of the pantry and decided to pack that. 

She took one last look around her house. 

"This is the house I grew up in. I learned to walk here, I learned to ride a bike in the yard. I don't want to leave." she said. "DAMN THIS VIRUS" she screamed. 

She went to the den and got the family photo album and packet that also. Then she saw a group of females coming up the driveway, by their tribal markings she knew they were from the Nefarious Puellae. She had a huge vocabulary and had taken Latin in school, so she knew their name meant evil girls. Which they were. When Moonshine saw them she ducked down and went out the back entrance. She almost made it down the lawn, separated by a line of trees from the driveway when one of the nefarious Puellae saw her. 

"GET HER!" the tribe member said. 

They all ran after her and she made it down the lawn and onto the street. She was running as fast as she could and almost outran them when she fell. They were gaining when she tried to get up and they were almost there when she hit her head, her nose started bleeding. She kept her head down, praying and preparing to die when she heard a gunshot and a familiar voice. 

"Hold it right there. If you come any closer I will shoot each and everyone of you," a male voice shouted. One of the tribe members still came toward her. He shot once in the air. The tribe member kept going. He shot her in the toe. She fell over and hit her head on the ground and was knocked unconscious. The Nefarious Puellae walked away, leaving their fallen tribe member behind. Moonshine was still with her back to the male who saved her. She was about to turn around when he started to talk.

"Are you alright my name's-" 

"Theodore Martin." She had finally remembered who that voice belonged to . She had liked that guy, and in some ways she still did. She hadn't seen him though since they closed down the schools five months ago because almost all the parents were either dying or dead. She turned around and looked at him and he looked good. He used to always where shorts and these weird shirts all year. Now he was in dark blue dress pants and a polo shirt. His hair was Blue and he had no tribal markings. 

"Yeah... Do I know you?" 

"Yeah you do. It's Moonshine" 

"OH! Moonshine. I didn't recognize you because you lost all that weight and died your hair. By the way it isn't Theodore anymore. Its Genesis." 

"T- I mean Genesis, do you know what that is?"  
"Well it was the thing that made that planet regenerate in that Star Trek movie and also it's the first book of the Bible."  
"Do you believe in it?"  
"Yep. I got saved. I was looking for a tribe and wandered into a church for the night. There was a tribe there and I started talking to them and they invited me into their tribe. I accepted. Later I overheard a Bible study and it just made sense. I went in and started talking to them."  
"What tribe is it?"  
"The Saved."  
"Do you think I could join?"  
"Well I'll bring you and they can talk to you and decide."  
"Great. We should move on. The Nefarious Puellae will be back to this house. There were a few things that could be useful that I had to leave behind. Would you carry them to that church with me?"

"Sure."  
Moonshine and Genesis went into her house and grabbed her dad's duffle bag and filled it with all the perishable food, her dad's riffles, ammunition, and some more of Moonshine's books. They set off down the road and were almost to the church when there was a girl screaming help while some of the Nefarious Puellae were hitting her with sticks. Moonshine and Genesis looked at each other and screamed "Hey leave her alone". Half of the Nefarious Puellae turned and ran at them. Genesis shot his riffle in the air to warn them. The Nefarious Puellae kept running at them. Moonshine got the riffle out of the duffle bag and aimed at the closest Nefarious Puellae and shot the her in the kneecaps. Genesis did the same to another Nefarious Puellae. Then the girl started kicking her way out of the circle. She grabbed another riffle out of the duffle bag and did the same to another Nefarious Puellae. They kept on doing that until less than half of the Nefarious Puellae were still standing. The rest of them ran.   
"Thanks," the mystery girl said.   
"Your welcome, what is you name?" Genesis asked.   
"Galaxy."  
She was wearing Bellbottoms with jewels all over them; a black shirt with "I am the resurrection and the life" in pink. On her feet were pink combat boots. She had a handkerchief that is black on her head. She was bleeding and bruised but she could walk. 

_They probably weren't beating her for very long_, Moonshine thought.  
"Do you have a tribe?" Genesis asked.   
"No, I had just ran away from the Nefarious Puellae and they found me. As you can see they don't take kindly to people leaving their tribes. Once you join, it's supposed to be for life," she replied.  
"Well come with us. You might be able to join my tribe The Saved. At the very least we could give you a warm meal and a place to sleep tonight."  
"Okay I will."  
"Good."  
They kept on walking until they reached the church. It was the church that Moonshine's father used to preach at before he retired. They went inside and Genesis went to the rest of the tribe and talked to them for a few minutes. One of the people of the tribe came towards Galaxy and Moonshine. She was wearing a long black skirt and white shirt with big blue cross on it. White tennis shoes were on her feet. She said her name was Willow. She showed them to an office and said she would call them out one at a time to be interviewed. She shut the door and went away. When the door closed, Galaxy started shaking.  
"Where will I go if they don't accept me into their tribe? I will have to go out on the streets and I won't be able to survive another attack if the Nefarious Puellae get me."   
"I'm almost positive they will accept you. If you don't get in I'll go with you. I just couldn't let a person who is in so much trouble just go out on their own."  
"Thanks for the offer but I couldn't do that to you. I know what they do to people who hurt their members, I've seen it. They will be on the lookout for you and they will try their hardest to capture you and make you die a slow, painful death."  


"AND THEN we had no choice but to run away," said Nambel. She was the girl who had picked the short straw and therefore had to tell their leader Fire why not only they hadn't brought back Galaxy's dead body but why half the people that were sent out did not come back.   
"You are a disgrace! You will be punished for what you did, you and all of the ones who came back form the mission!" screamed Fire. "Now go and get together all the people who went on the mission and drag them into this office!"  
Nambel nodded and left the room. Fire was not very happy. She had sent out those girls for an easy mission and they failed.   
"How am I going to punish them, " she said to herself. "Well we have a rack... No, too many of them; whipping post... maybe, yes whipping post. Twenty-one Lashes for each. And for the leader of the mission, thirty-one lashes and be in the stocks for a week." She heard a knock on her office door and asked who it was. The person replied "Nambel, and the others you requested."   
"Get yourselves in here." They all came in and stood around her desk, their heads bowed at their leader. First she would torment them. She got out her whip and told them to close their eyes. She went around her desk and was behind the tribe members and repeated what she had said before to herself about how to punish them. Then she was behind the leader, whose name was Sara.   
"What was the mission I ordered you to complete?"  
"T-T-To kill Galaxy and bring her back here as an example of what happens when you try to run from this tribe."

"Was it completed?"  
"N-N-No, Fire."  
"What happens when missions don't get completed?"  
"People get punished."  
"Correct," Fire replied. Whoosh. CRACK!

Sara screamed out in pain.   
"Now Sara you know we don't scream after punishments it isn't allowed. What is the punishment for crying out when you are punished... Jamie?" Jamie was the second in command on this mission.  
"One more Lash."  
"Correct now Jamie come here and punish Sara for what she did."  
"Okay." Jamie went over and took the whip from Fire. Jamie smacked it very hard against Sara.   
"Now everyone here," said Fire. "You failed a mission and when you fail a mission you are punished. Now Jamie here looks like a good punisher. She will be administrating the twenty-one lashes you all get for failing."

Jamie smiled, thinking that she wouldn't get punished... but alas she was wrong.

"As for Jamie and Sara they will get 31 lashes and be put in the stocks for a week, The punishment will be in front of the whole tribe and will happen tomorrow for now you are to go to your rooms and are not to come out until I lead you to the whipping posts tomorrow. You may all go except Sara and Jamie." They all left except for Sara and Jamie who bowed their heads and stood in front of Fire.   
"After your punishments you will go out and get those people who shot at you. Also, get Galaxy. You will find them and bring them to me. I haven't impaled anyone in awhile and I think that will be the perfect deterrent to messing with the Nefarious Puellae. If you fail, don't come back, because I will kill you and it won't be pretty. 

WILLOW CALLED out Moonshine's name. Moonshine walked out of the office and found herself in front of a table with all the tribe there and Willow at the front.   
"Okay. Moonshine we are going to ask you a few questions and you can ask us a few questions and then things go from there. The first question is going to be from our inventory officer, Andrea.  
"Can you collect food or have you brought a large amount of food with you?"  
"I can collect food and I have brought a sizable amount of food with me including things that we should eat in like a day or two like fruits and vegetables.  
"Moonshine the next question is from our temporary priest Michael"  
"Have you ever given a sermon or written one for someone else to give"  
"I have done both my father was a priest, in fact he was a priest here for about 35 years"  
"Okay Moonshine I have one more question. Why did God allow the virus?"  
"Well he allowed this I think because he wanted to test us. And even if this wasn't the reason He has his reasons and who am I to speculate what they are or why it occurred.  
"Okay well do you have any questions for us"  
"Umm yeah I do. Is there a leader of this tribe?  
"No we all vote and have meetings and at these meetings things are assigned to us." Willow answered.  
"What will you do with me if you don't accept me into your tribe?"  
"Well we will let you appeal the decision and defend your case and if the answer is still no we will let you stay for a week. At the end of that week we would have to ask you to leave. We would of course send you off with food and directions to another Christian tribe."  
"That's all the questions I have."  
"Ok then could you please go back to that office and tell Galaxy we are ready for her."

Moonshine did that and was very nervous the whole time that Galaxy was having her interview. When Galaxy returned she had some news.   
"They are going to talk it over and vote. In the meantime we are to wait in here and eat some of the food you brought."  
Time passed very slowly for Moonshine and Galaxy while they waited in that office but outside there was a heated discussion.  
"We should let Moonshine and Galaxy in. We could always use more healthy tribe members."  
"Moonshine should be allowed in but Galaxy should go. She is too much of a risk to us."  
The argument went on for two hours. The voices were never high enough for Moonshine and Galaxy to hear and that annoyed Galaxy. But then there was a decision.

Willow came into the office and said "We have made a decision. Come with me to hear it." Galaxy and Moonshine followed Willow. 

"We as a tribe have decided to let you both in. Go see Andrea she will get both of you rooms."  
Moonshine and Galaxy went over to Andrea and she brought them to the inventory room. They put the stuff they were giving to the tribe stuff in there but kept their personal stuff. Andrea gave them each a pillow, a blanket, and a mat. She looked at the spare room list and led them behind the altar into what looked like where they used to hang the choir robes.

She lead them each to a room and then said " Please get unpacked and then come and meet everyone."  
Moonshine and Galaxy did so. While meeting everyone they find out that the tribe is in need of a new project. Then Moonshine went over to Genesis and started conversing with him.   
"Hey Moonshine."  
"Hi."  
"Enjoying the party?"  
"Yeah. The people here are so nice. I'm so lucky you saved me. Oh... Did I ever thank you for that.... I hope I did... if I didn't... thanks! I can't believe how much life has changed since I've seen you. Well besides what you've told me what's been happening with you? Where's Elsbeth? Weren't you two going out?"  
Genesis's face went from happy to hurt when Moonshine mentioned Elsbeth's name. _Could it be because they broke up or was it something I really didn't want to know? Should I ask about it? No, that would be too nosey_, Moonshine thought.   
"She died giving birth about a month ago. She had come to me after school closed and told me she was carrying my child. Since her parents were dead, I let her stay at my house," he started to get misty eyed. "The baby was still born."  
"I am so sorry." Moonshine hugged him and he broke down sobbing in her arms. She held him for awhile and then they let go of each other. She guided him to a water basin and took a little of her water and poured it in there so he could wash his face. 

  
SOON AFTER the public punishing Fire went back to her office and sat down. She started to think about Sara and Jamie. 

_Sara and Jamie won't complete their mission. I know they won't. This way I'll get rid of them both. They will have broken the biggest rule we have and for that the rest of the tribe be out to kill them. Who owes us a big favor? Ah yes Kyle does. That cute bounty hunter. He will be able to get this done after Sara and Jamie leave and before they get back. This way I will be sure that they will not come back. I'll send out two of my best girls to search for him. _   
She got up and went out of her door and went to the rooms of the 4 girls she wanted. First she stopped at Snowflake's door. She knocked and then entered. Snowflake was tall, slim and very beautiful. Her hair was long blonde and curly. Today she had on a black lacy corset, a denim jean skirt with a slit that went up to where her pink underwear showed, and strappy sandals. She used to belong to a tribe called the Gypsies. But she ran away because she had caused the death of her best friend and couldn't face the tribe. She went to the city and one day while Fire was out on her walk she spotted Snowflake. Fire snuck up and grabbed and dragged her back to the Nefarious Puellae HQ. Fire originally planned to make Snowflake her slave but as time went on they developed an odd type of friendship and Snowflake no longer had the slave status after about a year. Contrary to what most of the other tribe member thought Snowflake enjoyed no special privileges from this friendship-like relationship except for no longer being a slave, in fact Fire was most severe with Snowflake.   
"Come with me Snowflake I have an important assignment for you." Fire and Snowflake went to another room.  
"Sal come with me, " said Fire. Sal was another girl Fire had forced into the NP. The NP caught a small group of Mall Daemons. She ordered all the men in that group killed and that only left Sal. The Mall Daemons were one of the NP's many enemies.  
She brought them back to her office and told them about the mission. They set out at once and then Fire went out to the stalks where Jamie and Sara were only starting their long sentence. She went to the pail of dog food they fed the people in the stalks and made Jamie and Sara eat a handful each out of her hands. Then she got out her whip and whipped Jamie and Sara.  
"Yes this is what happens when your missions fail. Be sure not to fail the one you will start at the end of this punishment." She laughed and went back into her office.  


"COME ON Galaxy wake up. We can't be late to the meeting. It's going to be an important one. We are going to be assigned our jobs at this one. Come on WAKE UP," Moonshine said while forcefully shaking Galaxy. Galaxy's eyes popped open and she got up and threw on some clothes and they high tailed it out of their room and to the meeting place. Moonshine sat between Genesis and Galaxy. Michael called the meeting to order.   
"We have two things to do at this meeting. One to tell Moonshine and Galaxy what their assignments in this tribe will be and two is to figure out what we should do to bring more souls to Christ in this city. First thing. Moonshine and Galaxy we have decided that you will both have the same job. Your job for the next month is to help Melanie gather herbs from the forest so that we can make herbal remedies. She will show you the right ones to pick and we have some books that you can study."   
Moonshine looked over at Melanie. She was of medium height and had looks that most girls would have killed for. The shimmery white eye shadow and black eyeliner she had on was done perfectly. Her waist-length wavy hair was parted on the side and had a rose pinned in it. She was wearing a peach and black lace corset, black satin pants and chunky black shoes. Moonshine had talked to her at the get together and found her quite knowledgeable and had liked her second they met.   
"Okay the second thing we need to do is brainstorm ways to bring more souls to Christ. Does anyone have any suggestions?"  
"We could talk to people about Jesus and if they express an interest we could give them Bibles. There are enough here and I have five extra from my house," said Moonshine.  
"I like it. All in favor?"  
Twelve hands went up including Moonshine's.  
"Good its unanimous. Since you thought of the idea you will be running the program. When do you want to have the meeting about it?" asked Michael.  
"How about three hours from now? Could everyone bring any spare Bibles they have and a bag that you can carry and, if need be, run with."  
"Okay, meeting adjourned," Michael said.  
The three hours went quickly as Moonshine and Galaxy went to Andrea to get their permanent room assignments. Both Moonshine and Galaxy's new rooms turned out to be old Sunday school classrooms. As Moonshine and Galaxy unpacked and got settled in time, tick-tocked by. Soon it was almost time for the meeting so Moonshine got her duffle bag and all of her Bibles except the family one her mother had told her to keep and went to the meeting place. When the meeting began she called the it to order.   
"I need everyone to bring their spare Bibles up to the table in the front so I can count them." Everyone did so and when she was done counting the Bibles she announced the results.   
"We have twenty Bibles to start with. I'm going to split you up into groups and you will either be sent to different parts of the church or into the city to find Bibles. The Bibles we need range anywhere from the coloring book versions to the King James Version. I understand that the city is very dangerous so the city groups will be groups of three and the church groups will be groups of two. I am going to ask that all city groups bring some form of protection. One city group will consist of Genesis, Andrea, and me. We will search sector 27. The other city group will be made up of Lemon, Pritchard, and Rosemary. You will search sector 26. Michael and Galaxy will be searching all the Sunday school rooms and the rest of the rooms on that floor. Willow and Melanie will search this floor of the church. Emily and Madrid will search the top floor of the church. We will meet back in this room in two hours so go and be careful. 

  
FIRE HEARD a knock on her door.  
"Who is it?" she barked.  
"Snowflake"  
"Get in here"  
Snowflake, Sal and Kyle walked through Fire's door.  
"Snowflake and Sal you are dismissed."  
They bowed their heads at Fire and left the room.  
"Okay what do you want?" asked Kyle  
"I need you to bring 3 people to me. I have a picture of all three because the girls I put out on the mission for some reason took a picture of them. Most of the time they aren't too bright but every now and then something smart comes out of them. Now I want you to bring them to me. There is to be no killing. You are only to kill in self-defense on this one. Do you accept?"  
"Yeah I do but this is going to be a little more expensive then my usual job. You need three people who have shot at least 5 of your girls. Oh and by the way you're girls crawled away and are now in the abandoned library. I give them about a month before they're dead. Now I figure about 5 cans of food, 1 box of aspirin, and 4 bottles of water upon delivery will be sufficient."  
"5 cans of food, one small trial size bottle of aspirin and 2 bottles of water," bargained Fire.  
"Done. Now I should be able to do this within three weeks to a month. If it takes longer then six months then the deal is off. If you could tell me which direction they were seen heading in I will be on my way. I will check in with you every 2 weeks if I have no lead and if I do have a lead don't expect to see me."  
"They were seen heading for sector 27."  
He walked out of the office.

"I SAY we raid the Nefarious Puellae headquarters and kill them all," suggested Ricochet, the Mall Daemons weapons officer.  
"No too much energy and besides we are slave dealers not slave killers. I say we raid them and catch as many as possible," suggested Primrose, the one responsible for making sure they had enough slaves to sell each tribe as they had meetings with most of the tribes in the city.   
"Look we are low on slaves and there are only a few days until the next meeting. And you know how they get when we don't have enough slaves," said Primrose.  
"Then why don't we just comb the streets for slaves I don't even know why I allowed you to be second and third in command. That is what we will do this week now: Primrose you take one group and comb sector 27. Ricochet you take a group and search sector 29. I will take a group and search sector 26. We will meet in three hours to put the slaves in the cages. Now go!"   


"OKAY LET'S go to the bookstore on Bloodroot street they should have what we are looking for," Moonshine directed.  
"Okay," said Genesis.  
They walked along at a quick pace. The store was really run down, the windows broken and the door gone. Moonshine motioned for each of them to get to either side of the door and motioned that she would go through it. Moonshine got out her pistol, Genesis held up his sword, and Andrea held up her axe. Moonshine went through the door cautiously and carefully checked around. She went down all the aisles and was about to go down the last at the last one when she heard a rustling. She crouched down low and turned the corner poised to shoot. 

"YOU SEARCH the three on this side of the hall and I'll search the three on the other," suggested Galaxy.  
"Agreed," responded Michael.  
Galaxy walked into the first room and from the looks of it decided that it was the pre-school classroom. She looked through the bookshelves and found many Bible coloring books. They each had names on them in masking tape. Galaxy pulled of the masking tape and looked around. She found an illustrated children's Bible and put that in her bag as well. She was about to look in another bookcase when she heard some glass breaking and a man's voice screaming.   
  
"I'LL TACLE this half of the pews you tackle the others," suggested Willow. They went through grabbing the Bibles and the hymnals out of their holders and putting them into their bags. When they were done that they decided to go outside for a little break and they went over to the sign that should have read: "May the Lord Bless you in this time of need. The church is closed down because of the laws about adult gatherings. Study the Bible and remember He is the Way the truth and the Life. Spread the word." Instead what it said made both of them scream. 

"YOU TAKE this hallway and I'll take that one," Emily said.   
They did so and started their search. The first room Emily went in had Christmas pageant clothes and nothing more. The first room Madrid went into was a room with a few boxes in it. She looked through the boxes and found copies of old sermons. _I'll have to remember where these are._ The next room had candles and incense in it. Madrid made note of where they were and moved on. The next room Emily went into had boxes and shelves. She looked through them and found that it was choir, organ, and piano music. She also found a set of hand bells. She took note of where this stuff was and moved on to the last room on her side of the hallway when she heard a scream and ran to the stairs. Madrid was falling down the flight of stairs. 

"LET'S GO to that dollar store on Redrum Lane. They have tons of stuff," suggested Lemon.   
"Then let's go to that Christian bookstore on Kilbourne Boulevard." said Pritchard.  
They proceeded to the dollar store and when they got there they found that it had been raided but sure enough the books where left untouched. They went in and Rosemary and Lemon got all the Bible coloring books and children Bibles and they even found 10 adult Bibles, while Pritchard was going through the rest of the store and looking for useful stuff. He found two boxes of aspirin, 5 cans of food, and a can opener. They left and were walking toward Kilbourne Boulevard, when they saw a group of Mall Daemons. The Mall Daemons were dragging along three tied up kids and were coming toward them quite quickly. They looked for a place to hide and couldn't find one. They only had a few seconds before the Mall Daemons would see them so they held up their baseball bats and got ready for a fight. 

THERE WAS someone in front of Moonshine looking at the books on the shelf.   
"Turn around and put your hands up. If you don't I will shoot." Moonshine barked.   
The person, who turned out to be a guy, turned. He was about four inches taller than her and wore kaki pants and a blue polo shirt. He had a bright orange vest on over his shirt. He looked vaguely familiar, then it clicked.  
"Oh my goodness! Braden Larock is that you?" Moonshine practically screeched.  
"Yeah but it isn't Braden anymore its Orpheus." he replied.   
"Where did you come up with that name?" said Moonshine.  
"Roman mythology. He's the guy who looked back at his wife in the underworld and she died again."  
"Do you have a tribe?" asked Moonshine  
"No I have been looking for a tribe that has some sort of moral structure and it I haven't found any."  
"You should see if you can join mine. Right now we are on a Bible search so we can give them to people we meet."  
"Do you think they will accept me?"  
"Probably. But if not you can at least have a warm meal and a place to sleep for the night."  
"I'll come with you."  
"Can you help us?"   
"Sure. What do you need help with?"  
Moonshine turned toward the door and said "Galaxy, Andrea its fine you can come in now. I am in the last isle to the left." She turned back to Orpheus and started speaking to him again.

"Well you have to find Bibles and just put them in your bag and bring them with you. We have about another 20 minutes before I would like to start back to the church."

All four of them went through the bookstore and found all the Christian literature and filled their bags with it. Then they headed back to the church.   


GALAXY RAN towards Michael's voice. He was in a room with another kid. The other kid had a knife against his throat.   
"What do you want?" Galaxy asked  
"Food, Give me food NOW or he DIES and I mean it," he said.  
"Okay I'll get you food so just wait a minute and I'll get some."

She ran up to the food storage. She got a paper bag and put in a box of cereal and a box of instant potatoes. She ran back to the classroom and gave it to the kid. He went out the window and off into the city. Galaxy went over and hugged Michael.   
"Were you hurt ?" asked Galaxy.  
"No just a little shook up. We should go up stairs."  
"When everyone comes back we should tell them."  
"Ok"  
They went up stairs and unloaded the Bibles they found and Galaxy went and made Michael a hot cup of green tea.  
They talked it over and decided to pray for him. 

MADRID STOPPED falling. Then the screaming began.   
"AAAHHH" Madrid was screaming in pain.  
Emily ran down the stairs. She got to Madrid and checked her out. She had taken an EMT course before the virus struck and knew what she was dong. Madrid had sprained her knee. Emily Helped her up and Helped her to the meeting place. Emily sat her on a pew and ran to get a chair. She got one and brought it to her. She helped Madrid up and into the chair. Emily then went to the medicine cupboard and got some Ibuprofen. She gave it to Madrid along with some water and an apple. 

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"Well I was thirsty so I decided to get some water and started down the steps when I tripped. I'm so clumsy." 

  
WITH ROSEMARY'S bat raised high she braced for the impending battle. Then a totally unexpected thing happened. They just walked by! As they walked by the leader, whose name was Nastashia, was saying something. Rosemary heard a bit of it.  
"If we are not back soon those idiots will try to put the slaves they caught into the cages and they won't use any help and the slaves will escape and we will have 5 tribes pissed off at us because we said we would have slaves and do not. We won't get their business anymore and they will come after us because we don't give them what they want"  
Rosemary started whispering to Pritchard.  
"We should get out of here. Later when we get back we should tell the group about this and maybe we could do a covert operation and free some of the slaves."   
They headed back towards the church. 

  
WILLOW AND Melanie stopped screaming and Willow read the sign aloud again in disbelief. The sign said: _We know you are in there "The saved" its only a matter of time before we break in and kill you. After we have chopped you up and drunk your blood and ate your flesh, we will take your food with all the hate possible, -The eViL ones._   
They screamed again when they saw Moonshine and her group and Rosemary and her group coming back. Melanie and Willow told them to run in and then Willow locked the door after they got in.  
"EVERYONE GET IN THE MEETING PLACE WE NEED TO HAVE AN EMERGENCY MEETING!!!!" Willow screamed.  
Everyone came running into the meeting place and Willow told them what they had read on the sign. Moonshine took control of the situation.

"Okay we need to leave in the morning, get to another sector. We can find another church and live there. We need to pack up everything we have and pack up everything that could be of use here and then leave. Oh and this is Orpheus I was thinking he could join the tribe. Right now he has a virtually empty bag and it can be strapped to his back so he can hold two more bags. Each of us should take a backpack and at least one bag. Some things will need to be left behind Michael and I will make the tough decisions of what goes and stays if you ask us to. All in favor of my ideas"  
10 hands went up.  
"Then I guess we need to start packing."  
Everyone scattered and Moonshine went to her room. She packed up what she had and still had room in her backpack and a completely empty duffle bag. She went and filled half of her duffle and the other half with Bibles. She was the first one done packing and asked Orpheus to come to her.   
"Could you please fill half of your bag with of food and the other half with Bibles. Then could you search the church for another bag or two and fill each one in the same way please. Thanks."  
He went off and did as she asked. Then almost everyone came up to her and she asked them to back up asked "Please go search the church for useful stuff and if you have room in your bags could you pack the stuff you found? Thanks."  
Then Michael said something very unexpected.   
"I suggest we make Moonshine our leader once we get to our new place. She won't be a dictator but will have some power. Always running the meetings but most things will be voted on. All in favor?"  
10 hands went up. It was carried.   
Soon everyone was packed and ready.   
"Okay lets head to sector 25. We will go along and the first church we see that is uninhabited we will make our place of living." 

FIRE WALKED over to the stocks and unlocked them.   
"Now go get what you need for the mission."  
"I thought we go a day off." said Jamie. Fire took her whip and whipped Jamie 3 times. Jamie had tears streaming down her cheeks but didn't say anything.  
"When I say go you go!"  
They made their way to the room they shared and someone was there waiting for them. It was Nambel.  
"Fire hired a bounty hunter to do your mission 5 days ago. You didn't hear this from me but if you come back empty handed you know what she does right?"  
"Okay thanks." said Jamie. "We need to pack and just the bear essentials and leave."  
Sara agreed.  
They packed up and Fire watched them leave.   
Nambel walked up to Fire.  
"I did what you wanted, I told them."  
"Good. Now I need you to tell these ten tribes," Fire handed Nambel a list "there is going to be a tribal gathering at Kennedy park. It shall be four days from now. You also must tell everyone you meet there is to be one and where it is. Tell them to bring things to trade and there will be a leaders meeting. Tell me who was interested when you return."  
Nambel went on her way.   
  
"ARE WE ready to leave?" said Moonshine. Everyone nodded. "Wait we don't look like a group. We need tribal markings. I propose a brown cross on our right cheek and a blue WWJD on the left cheek. All in favor?"  
13 hands went up.  
"Good. Now here are 5 brown eyeliner pencils and 4 blue ones," She passed them around. "Please draw those on each other and do it quickly. We need to leave." As the tribe was drawing their symbols on each other Nambel walked into the church.   
"There is to be a tribal gathering four days from now at Kennedy Park. You are invited. Bring things to trade. There will be a leaders' meeting, at which all leaders of the tribes who come are expected to attend. Do you wish to attend?"  
"We need a few minutes to decide. Could you please wait in the next room?" asked Moonshine.  
"Yep," replied Nambel.  
Nambel went into the other room, sat down and waited. She recognized at least one of the members of this tribe. She knew Galaxy. The other two looked like they were the ones that had started shooting at them while they were trying to beat Galaxy. Nambel would tell Fire and maybe she might even get a reward out of this. Nambel had been waiting for a long time to be a leader of a mission. Maybe this would be the ticket.   
Back in the other room everyone had started talking at once.   
"I know it's a trap, it has to be," said Genesis.  
"Did you see what tribe she was from? The NP means she is from the Nefarious Puellae!" said Willow  
"I think it would be cool to go." said Emily  
"Umm.... guys should we vote on this?" Moonshine asked. "all in favor of going?"  
11 hands went up.  
"Okay that's a majority I guess we're going." said Moonshine. Moonshine walked into the other room and told Nambel they were going to be in attendance.  
"Okay. What is your tribe?"  
"We are called The Saved."  
Nambel nodded and went out the church door.  
Moonshine went back to the group.  
"I think we need to leave now. I propose the first church we see we go to. I don't think we need to get out of the city, does anyone think we need to?" Everyone shook their head. "Is everyone done with eye lining pencils?"  
Everyone nodded and the eye lining pencils were handed back to her. She applied the tribal markings to her face. When she was done the tribe gathered up their bags and walked out the door. 

"WE SHOULD do it tonight. We need the food and they appear to have a lot of it. They are allowing members to join so they must." said Vile. He was second in command of the eViL Ones.   
"Why wait until tonight? I say we go now," replied Malice who was the weapons officer in the tribe.  
"NO! we will not do it tonight or today. We will do it the day after tomorrow. We have more pressing things to consider today," said Alessandra who was the leader of the tribe. "What are we going to bring to trade? The only thing I can think of is weapons. We have an over abundance of them. So we will bring them. Now Vile wash off the tribal markings and go over to the Mall Daemons HQ an tell Nastasha about the tribal meeting. Tell them you heard the rumor that at this gathering they were making deals and had decided not to invite the Mall Daemons. Say also that you think that they are one of the most powerful tribes and they NEED to be there. DO NOT tell them the Nefarious Puellae are running it. They are sworn enemies. Now that is all." 

  
"PRIMROSE HOW many slaves did your group capture?" asked Nastasha.  
"Ten," she replied.   
Nastasha made note of this on her pad of paper.  
"Ricochet how many did your group catch?" she asked  
"Seven," he replied.  
She noted this also on her pad of paper.  
"I captured six."  
She did some tallying up on her pad of paper.  
"That means added to the slaves we have already captured we have thirty-three. After we accept the best two into the tribe, take out the pregnant slave so her kid can be our slave also or it can become part of the tribe. We will cross that bridge when we come to it. And keep five for our own slaves. That leaves us twenty-five to bring to the tribal gathering. Thank goodness someone told us about that tribal gathering. We can get rid of them and get some profit out of it. Now to choose the two best slaves. Primrose and Ricochet pick out the strongest slave, and the most intelligent slave out of your groups and I'll do the same and we will have a bit of a competition and the best two will become part of our tribe."  
They did so. Then they gave each person a broom. They were told to hold the broom out parallel to the ground. Then they were told that the first two who put the broom down would loose and the four left be brought to a different test.   
The six that were chosen held up their brooms for twenty minutes then the first slave dropped his broom. He was shoved back into the cage. The five remaining held their brooms for another ten minutes. Then the next slave dropped her broom. She was shoved back into a cage.   
"Good you four have passed the first test. Next comes the intelligence questions," said Nastasha.  
The slaves were led into another room. There they were lined up and told they would be asked questions. They were also told if they answered a question wrong they would be put back in the cages.  
"State the Pythagorean theorem," Nastasha told the first slave in line.  
"A squared plus B squared equals C squared," answered the slave.  
"Correct! Go to the back of the line."  
"What is the log of ten?" asked Nastasha.  
"One," replied the slave.  
"Correct! Go to the back of the line."  
"In the equation x squared plus seven equals 88 what does x equal?" asked Nastasha.  
"Seven," answered the slave.  
"WRONG it was nine. Primrose take this one back to the cages."  
"Husband is to resources as what is to what?" asked Nastasha.  
"As conserve is to energy."  
"Correct! Go to the back of the line."  
"If an two angles are supplementary and one angle has a measure of 45.987 degrees what is the measurement of the other angle?"  
"134.012," replied the slave.  
"WRONG it was 134.013. Ricochet take this one back to the cage," There were only two left and Nastashia started talking to them.  
"Now the two of you who are left will become Mall Daemons. I need to know your names."  
"Faith," replied a girl who was short and stocky and had bright orange hair.  
"Eliza," replied a girl who was skinny and about 5'4" in height. She had brown hair and baby blue eyes.  
"Okay Faith and Eliza. Come with me you will need different clothes and we will need to put our tribal marking on both of you."  
They went to the room where all the clothes were stored and Nastasha allowed Faith and Eliza to pick out clothing.  
Faith picked out an outfit which consisted of black boots, black leather pants, black belly shirt, floor length black leather jacket, and a belly chain. Nastashia drew a blue trapezoid on both of Faith's cheeks.   
Eliza picked out a red tube top, black pants and a golden belt. She also picked out red boots. Nastashia drew the same tribal markings on Eliza.   
"Now I'll bring you to the room you both will share."  
They went up a flight of stairs to a room that looked like it used to be a conference room.   
"This will be your room for the next three weeks. After that time if one of you would like a room to yourself you must talk to me I will see what I can do. There will be a meeting tomorrow at 10:00am. Be there on time. For now you can look in the supply room and get things for your room." 

THE SAVED went out the door and down the street. They walked for awhile seeing nothing. After about half an hour of walking they saw a big group of people surrounding a telephone pole. Moonshine asked the rest of the group to stay behind and she cautiously walked up to the group and took a peek at what was happening. There was a girl tied to the telephone and people were taunting her and hitting her and throwing things at her. She was tall and thin with purple hair. She wore a long denim skirt with a tie-died belly shirt. She had a belly chain and a tattoo of a ring of purple flames around her belly button. She had one purple combat boot and one pink one. Moonshine went back to the tribe and told them what was happening.

"Is it okay if I stay behind and try to rescue her?" asked Moonshine "I'll be really careful and wait for everyone to leave. They are probably going to leave her there to die. I just can't let someone die that way if I can help."

Everyone nodded. Genesis told her the route they were going to take so she could catch up with them. Then the rest of the tribe walked off down the road. Moonshine waited for about two hours then the group got bored and moved on leaving the girl still tied up to the telephone pole. Moonshine waited a few minutes so she knew the group wasn't coming back and then went over and tried untying the girl. She failed many times until she finally stopped and looked in her backpack for anything sharp to cut the ropes. While she was looking she started talking to the girl.

"Hi! I'm Moonshine. What's your name?"   
"Shannaria."

"What exactly did you do to them to make them tie you up?"

"Nothing. I was just walking around looking for a place to spend the night tonight when they saw me. I ran as fast as I could away from them but they still caught me. They tied me up and took my stuff." Moonshine found a knife in her backpack and started to cut the ropes. When she was done she helped Shannaria to untangle herself. 

"What tribe are you from?" Moonshine asked.

"I don't have a tribe."

"Why don't you see if you can join mine? At the very least you can have a meal and a place to sleep tonight."

"Which tribe is yours?" asked Shannaria.  
"The Saved" replied Moonshine. 

"Why aren't you with your tribe?"

"Well we are looking for a new place to live and we walked by you and I decided to stay and try to help you. Now we need to catch up with them."


	2. Chapter 2

~Title: Tribulations in the Tribeworld part 2

~Author: Happydapy (Savannah Larsen)

~Rating: I don't think it would be anything more then PG-13. 

~Synopsis: Because of a mysterious virus all of the adults are dead (in other words the premice of the TV show _The Tribe_ hence the posting on Fanfiction.net) and various kids in gangs called tribes try to put the world back together. 

~Feed back: Always wanted and always apprieciated. Email them to Happydapy@cs.com. Or press the review button on the bottom of the page Flames are read and then laughed at. 

~Disclaimer: I don't own "the virus" or the whole idea of tribes, but every charecter in here is either owned by me was used by perimission and is owned by ppl on the Tribeworld Bulletin board. I don't remeber everyone who gave me charecters but i remember a few: Kyle and Mara belong to Ben_Walker.

~Special thanks to: Christopher Matusiak for editing the whole damn 89 pages of this story I have written so far, and my friends for reading this. 

~Author's note: Umm this has an overtone of Christianity in it and if you are offended by religion please be mature enough to not read instead of reading then getting pissed and flaming me. 

******************************************************************************

GENESIS AND Galaxy lead the way down the path they told Moonshine the tribe was going to follow. After about another half an hour of walking they saw a church. It was a sizable church called "The Church of our Savior."  
Galaxy, Genesis, and Orpheus got their riffles out and went in. They searched around room by room and found no one in the church. They came back out and told the rest of the tribe that it was safe to go in. They all looked around and picked out their rooms. Then they started looking around to see if there was anything useful. 

MOONSHINE AND Shannaria made their way down the street, their eyes peeled for The Saved or a church they would have gone into. After some time they saw a church. It was the one that The Saved were in and they went inside. Moonshine called a meeting. 

"We have two things to do. One is we need to decide who will be going to the tribal gathering. And the other is to decide if Shannaria can be part of the tribe. I think we should decide whether Shannaria can be part of tribe or not first. I know it's probably procedure to ask her a lot of questions and then vote but why don't we just vote on this one? All in favor of her joining the tribe raise you hands." Nine tribe members raised their hands. "All opposed please raise your hands." Four tribe members raised their hands. "Ok. Welcome to the tribe Shannaria. Now we need to figure out who is going to the tribal gathering." She handed out paper and pencils to everyone. "Write the six other people besides me you want to go to the tribal gathering. I will tally them and when I am done I will call another meeting." After everyone was done voting, Moonshine collected and looked at the ballots.

"According to the votes the following people will be going to the gathering besides me: Genesis, Pritchard, Rosemary, Michael, Lemon, and Melanie. What are we going to bring to trade? I think we need to brainstorm."  
"Why don't we just trade a variety of stuff? All the stuff we don't really want that is with us," suggested Shannaria.

"Okay that sounds good," Moonshine said.  


IT WAS 10:00 am. Meeting time for the Mall Daemons. Once everyone was there Nastasha went up to the podium and said "Okay the tribal gathering will be in two days. The following people will come with me to the gathering: Primrose, Saturn, Madaline, James, Disdra, Dawn, Kandi, and Ophelia. The rest of you are to split into two groups. Half of you are to stay and protect the HQ. The other half will go out and get food and water. While we are gone I will leave Ricochet in charge. Meeting adjourned."  
The tribe went their separate ways. 

ALESSANDRA CALLED a meeting. When everyone arrived, she went to the podium and started speaking.   
"The following people will be going to the tribal gathering with me. If your name is not called you will stay behind and half of you will protect the HQ. The other half will go out and get food and water. Now these are the people who I have chosen: Malice, July, Flick, Graydon, Dominick, and Duri. You are to pack and be ready by 5:00 am tomorrow. Meeting adjourned." The people who were called went to their rooms. The rest went and decided who was going to look for food and water and who was going to stay behind and guard the HQ. 

  
THE SAVED had gathered up the stuff they were going to trade. 

"Okay. Genesis, Pritchard, Rosemary, Michael, Lemon, and Melanie, you need to be ready by 5:00am. Be packed." Moonshine told every one.   
"Okay it will be done. Oh also if we pool some stuff maybe we could buy a slave or two and either let them be apart of the tribe or set them free. If you are willing to do so please see me in my room later and we can put everything in my bag or spread it out. Okay I vote that this meeting be adjourned."  
"I second that," said Galaxy.  
"Okay meeting adjourned. Now everyone go get a goods night sleep. "  
"Moonshine I want you to be careful," said Galaxy "This gives me a bad feeling and all."   
"Oh that reminds me. After we get back we need to enhance our security. But since this is a one day event I think it will be okay for you guys just to lock the doors. I have also decided that only one group should go out into the city not all of you."  
Moonshine went to her bedroom and went through all of her belongings. She found some extra things she wanted to trade. They consisted of a set of question mark earrings, a book, an unopened eye shadow pencil, and a bracelet. Then Galaxy came in. She was carrying a small bag of things.   
"Hey Galaxy what's up?"  
"Nothing much. Here is the stuff I don't mind trading to set someone free."  
"Great. What's in it?"  
"Oh a set of exclamation point earrings, a Charlotte Church CD, and an eyeliner pencil. Nothing much. Okay I gatta go Bye Moonshine."  
"Before you go, thanks for the donation. Bye Galaxy. Oh are you going to be up to see us off?"  
"Yeah probably. You better be careful I have a bad feeling about this Moonshine. I don't want to see anyone hurt."  
"We'll be careful."  
All of the tribe came in her room that night. By the time the last person came and donated , not including Galaxy and Moonshine's donations they had about half a backpack full of stuff. Mostly it was earrings and makeup and nail polish, but some people gave some good stuff: Willow gave a very beautiful scarf, Genesis a pair of yellow Nike shoes, Orpheus a MSSM shirt, Andrea a black mini-skirt and Lemon a needle book with four needles in it.   
Moonshine went scouring the church and found a spool of thread to add to the needle book and then the bag was packed away until morning.   
When Genesis woke up that morning he was very excited. Not just because of the tribal gathering. Today was the day he had decided to ask Moonshine out. After the tribal gathering he would ask to talk to her. He would bring her to a secluded room and ask her the question. Hopefully she would say yes. But what if she said no? He had liked her before school ended but even though he heard that she liked him he hadn't had the courage to ask her out.   
Then he went to Moonshine's room and watched her sleeping. He left because she started tossing and turning.   
When Moonshine woke she got dressed and checked the clock it was 4:55. She got the donations and what she planned to bring to the tribal gathering and went up stairs to the meeting place and everyone was there. Just to make sure Moonshine called roll. They were all there.   
"Okay now before we go we should have a minute or two of silent prayer."  
Moonshine closed her eyes and prayed. When she was done she saw that most people were done praying so she said it was time to finish up. When all the people were ready everyone went to the door. Moonshine went to Galaxy's room and was about to say goodbye when she looked up and saw that Galaxy was gone. Moonshine ran to Orpheus's room and told him the news.  
"Moonshine it's okay, we'll find her. You go off and don't tell the rest they don't need anything else on their minds." Moonshine went down stairs and went to the door.   
"Okay let's go," she said. They set off down the street 

They had been walking awhile and were almost there when Moonshine started talking.  
"Ok you all know the rules of safety and everything right? Well I am just telling you please follow them. I don't need to loose any of you guys"  
"We'll follow them," said Pritchard.  
"We go to that big tent and sign in. Then apparently we are supposed to wait," Moonshine said. The group walked over to the tent and Moonshine signed them in. They were the last to arrive so when they sat down Fire walked up to the podium.  
"Welcome to the first annual tribal gathering at Kennedy Park. I would request that you set up your stalls over in the baseball field. The tribe leader's meeting will be in three hours in the rec hall. Only leaders are to attend. From now until then I expect everyone to have some fun or at least to make some business."  
Moonshine and her group proceeded to the baseball field. Then they saw a slave traders booth. Moonshine went over and presented the donations bag.  
"How many can I get for this and what is inside?"  
"One maybe two of the young ones but nothing more. These are just trivial things."  
"Fine. Give me your two youngest."  
The slave trader went over and brought two children. One a girl the other a boy. The boy looked to be about four or five. The girl looked to be maybe seven. Moonshine took the children and brought them over to their booth.   
"Okay you two are free. you are not slaves anymore. Could you tell me your names and ages?"  
"Sparhawk," said the boy. " I'm this old," he held up four and a half fingers.  
"How did that mean person get you?"  
"Well when Mommy and Daddy died Sissa took care of me. and then that bad person caught both of us and he sold Sissa."  
"My names Mabel and I'm six and a half."  
"Okay Mabel and Sparhawk do you want to join our tribe?"  
"Okay," said Sparhawk  
"Yeperonie," yelled Mabel.  
"Okay. Pritchard can you watch them? I gatta go scout out the rest of the tribes and maybe talk to a few people."  
"Yep I can"  
Moonshine walked off into the chaos of the trading stalls. 

KYLE HAD been trying to find Mara at the gathering all day when finally he found her at the line of shops.  
"Mara I need to talk to you!" said Kyle  
"Wait a second."  
"NO NOW!"  
"Gesh. What the hell do you want?"  
"Just come with me. I need to show you something."  
They walked to his hiding spot across the street and went inside. He brought Mara up the stairs and what she saw made her gasp.  
"That's Galaxy. Isn't she part of the Nefarious Puellae? Fire will kick your ass if she finds out."  
"No. Galaxy ran from the NP and Fire gave me the job of catching Galaxy, and two other people who have managed to piss her off. You owe me a favor so now I am going to call it in. Watch her for me so I can get the other two. If you don't, I know some things that Fire or Alessandra would not be happy about if they knew and they would come after you first."  
"Fine I'll do it."  
"Okay I'll check back in a day or two." 

About an hour after Moonshine started walking around talking to people she heard screaming and other noises coming from the baseball field. She ran over and what she saw was pure anarchy. There was a riot going on. She made her way through the fight trying not to get into anyone's way when a guy got in front of her and tried to throw a punch. Moonshine blocked it and punched the guy in the nose. Blood spurted everywhere and Moonshine ran from him. When she finally found the booth everyone was under it and thankfully okay. All except Pritchard. Prichard's throat had been slit and he was unconscious. Moonshine asked what happened. 

Lemon answered her. "A little while ago a person from The Gulls was selling wine and caught a member of the Mall Daemons stealing from him. He punched the thief and some Mall Daemons saw it. They jumped into the fight and then some of The Gulls saw it and jumped in and soon people were either fighting or looting. Pritchard tried to stop a person who stole from us and the person took out a knife and slit his throat." Moonshine had to think quickly.   
"Okay everyone we will split up. Myself, Lemon and Rosemary will free as many slaves as we can because I doubt their sellers will be watching them that closely and the rest of you are to pack up and go home. If you can please try to bring Pritchard's body back. If you can't I think he would understand. Leave now and don't look back. Lemon and Rosemary come with me."  
Moonshine, Lemon and Rosemary made their way towards a slave booth. When they got there they saw that the man running the booth was fighting someone and didn't see them. They untied as many slaves as possible and whispered to them that they were free and if they wanted to they could join The Saved. Most of the former slaves decided to join. They made their way out of the riot and back to the Church. Moonshine called an emergency meeting when everyone was inside and they had locked the doors.   
"We are at this meeting to find out who our new members are," said Moonshine. She had called the meeting the next day after everyone had had a rest.   
"Okay, we will go right for everyone and then we will get the new comers some new clothes, if they so desire as they are kinda worn out."  
The introductions started with a girl with brown hair who was of medium build.  
"My name is Jenna"  
The next girl had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"My name is Lanka"  
The next boy had brown hair and blue eyes.  
"My name is August"  
It went on until they found out that the twelve new people's names where Jenna, Lanka, August, Jackson, Obi, Undetriginta, Golden Rod, Calendura, Annua, Oppidum, Sparkawk, and Mabel.   
"Okay we are going to have a small get together tomorrow so you guys can get to know everyone. For now Andrea can you show them their rooms."  
"Okay they are in now we have to talk about Pritchard. We need to give him a proper funeral. Where are we going to burry him?"  
"I think I remember him telling me where his parents were buried. Its that cemetery in sector one." said Emily  
"I feel really bad saying this but we can't make that trip." said Moonshine. "Was there a place he really loved?"  
"Well he really loved the sunset at the lake near Kennedy park." said Emily.  
"Okay tomorrow before the get together we will go and burry him." Everyone nodded in agreement  
"I move this meeting be adjourned." said Moonshine.  
"I second that." said Galaxy.  
"Okay meeting adjourned we will meet at 4 am. The new members will be notified we are leaving tonight." said Moonshine. She went to her room lied down and was soon in the world of dreams. Sometime later she woke with a start and smelled smoke. She screamed.  
"FIRE." She gathered what she could from her room and went screaming through the church fire. She went to every room she could get to and got as many people out as she could but when she tried to get outside she fainted.   


GENESIS WAS outside counting everyone when he noticed Moonshine wasn't there.  
"I'm going back in. Moonshine isn't here."  
He ran in before anyone could stop him. The smoke made it nearly impossible to see and he had to crawl in order to breath. He could make out the stairs and some of the doors but he couldn't see Moonshine. He was crawling around when he ran into something. He felt what he ran into and realized it was a person. Dragging it outside he saw the person was Moonshine . She was unconscious. He shook her a few times to try to wake her up, but to no avail. Then he started crying.   
"Don't die on me before I have told you my feelings. I love you Moonshine. I love you."  
He kissed her as the flames burned away their home. 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Then next morning:  
"Okay we need to take a head count," said Orpheus. The final count was Pritchard(they already knew of this), Melanie, Emily, Madrid, Lemon ,August, Jackson, Obi, Undetriginta, Sparhawk, Mabel, Jenna, Lanka, Golden Rod, Michael, and Andrea were missing and presumed dead. Galaxy was still missing and Moonshine was still unconscious.   
"Okay we need to look through the church for any useful things. I know it will be hard but it must be done. We will have a funeral for them after we look through the church.". Said Orpheus.  
Then the people who were left started to look through the rubble. Every now and then they would bend down and pick something up to put in their back pack. 

A female screamed. Everyone came running over and found that the screamer was Willow. They looked at what she was pointing at. It was a charred body. Then started searching some more and by the time they were done searching they found fifteen dead bodies. They gathered the bodies together and Genesis said they were going to start the memorial service. Shannaria sang the first song. She sang Amazing Grace.   
"Amazing Grace, How sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me. I once was lost but now " she got progressively sad and shaken up and her voice cracked but she managed to get out the last bit "I'm found, was blind but now I see."   
Once she was done Genesis stood up.   
"Now we all know why we are here so I will just start talking. Once was a little boy who was playing with a balloon. He was playing for awhile and then it popped. He started crying and brought it to his father. He gave the balloon to his father and asked 'can you fix this daddy?' Now this has happened to us. We as a group have been broken. While the father in this story can not fix the balloon he can comfort his child. Our Heavenly Father will not bring back our tribe members but he will comfort us. But what about us now you may ask. It's a selfish question you may think but it is validated. To the ones left behind it will mean pain and tears. Things will be tough but we will get through it. Now we must move on and go through daily life. If we find out who did this we can't get revenge. Pritchard, Melanie, Emily, Madrid,, Lemon ,August, Jackson, Obi, Darth Vader, Sparhawk, Mabel, Jenna, Lanka, Golden Rod, Michael, and Andrea wouldn't want that. We will continue on: giving out Bibles, preaching the gospel, allowing people a place to learn about Jesus. The things we can do in the short term are pray and never forget our friends. They were snatched from us and never got the chance to say good-bye but this is our way to say good-bye. We will grieve and we will get to the point where we can remember the happy times without the tears and remember the smiles. I will miss them. Good-bye my friends." he sat down. Everyone sat in silence thinking about the deceased until Genesis stood up.  
"We need to find a new place to live. We should get our belongings together and move on to another church. I'll carry Moonshine."  
They all nodded and picked up their bags.   
"Do we want to just go to the next church and move on from there?" Genesis asked.  
Most everyone nodded.  
"Okay its a majority. Does anyone know where the closest church is?"  
"The Calvary Methodist Church is on College Street," said Shannaria.  
"Okay we'll head there."  
They picked up their things and went off.  


ALESSANDRA WAS in her room thinking of her sister. Her sister had gone into the hills when the virus struck and begged Alessandra to come with her but Alessandra could not.  
She had a husband and child back then. She was a teen mother and her parents had forced her into marrying the father. He and she used to live in the house with them but then one day she awoke and he and her baby were gone. Alessandra didn't really care. She hated him and the baby. She left that house the second she could. She went to a shelter for battered teens.   
Then three days later they found out she was lying and kicked her out. She became a homeless teen until the virus hit. When the adults all died she just did what she wanted until she was captured by the eViL Ones.  
She was originally a slave but then she saw the leader looking at her. She started flirting with the leader. A few days latter he called her to his room and she had sex with him. That began happening every few days. Within six months he had promoted her to vice-leader. Then she killed him. She became leader.   
Someone knocked on her door.

"Alessandra?"  
"Come in"  
"I torched the church with The Saved in it."  
"Good job Vile. Now leave me alone."  
Vile left Alessandra's room.  
  



	4. chapter four

~Title: Tribulations in the Tribeworld

~Author: Happydapy (Savannah Larsen)

~Disclaimer: The idea of the virus and the tribe are not mine. neither are the characters Kyle, Mara, and Miram

~Rating: nothing more then PG-13 

~ Thanks to my friends for reading this story and for everyone else who reads it as well.

"LET ME go!" Galaxy screamed.  
Kyle ignored her. He fixed her some food and forced her to eat it. After he fed her he tied her arms behind her back and forced her out of the house.  
He went down the street and turned down College Street. As they were making their way down the street he saw a group of people who had soot and ash on them.  
Galaxy recognized them.   
"Genesis, Orpheus help. It's me Galaxy!"  
The two young men turned and looked. They saw it was Galaxy. They looked at each other and nodded.  
Genesis kissed Moonshine and put her gently on the ground. They started running towards the person who had Galaxy and tackled him.  
They brought him down but Galaxy went down also. She hit her head and was knocked out. While Genesis was pinning down the captor, Orpheus went over to Galaxy and untied her.  
He took the ropes and tied up the captor. Orpheus then walked over to Galaxy and picked her up.  
Genesis lead the captor over to Willow and she took hold of the ropes. Genesis picked up Moonshine and the whole group proceeded on their journey.   
When they got to the church they saw that it was huge. Genesis and Orpheus gently put down the people they were carrying and each got a pistol.   
They went through the church searching for anyone in there. There was no one in the church. They came back out and told the group. The whole group entered the church. It was very late and they were tired and they just slept on the floor that night.   
Before Willow went to bed she took some chains from her back pack. She had found thon them on the side of the road and thought that they might be useful. She took the chains and chained Galaxy's former captor to a pew. She started talking to him.   
"What's your name?"  
"Kyle"  
"Why did you take Galaxy from us?"  
"None of your business."  
"Fine. It will be our business tomorrow if we decide to put you in a cage." With that she walked away from him and went to bed.   
The next morning when Genesis woke up he went straight over to Moonshine. Instead of thinking of Moonshine he started to think of Elsbeth. And for the next half hour he couldn't get her out of his head. 

_Snap out of it. She is dead and is not coming back. You love someone who is alive and is right in front of you._  
He started crying. He walked away and went exploring. He found a small room behind the altar. It had all kinds of candles and the crucifix behind them. He sat down and started praying. When he was done he started to talk to himself. 

"You love her Genesis. You love Moonshine, now what are you going to do about it?   
While Genesis was praying Moonshine stirred and became conscious. She got up and walked around and then heard Genesis talking to himself about her.

_He loves me. Me? Why would he love me? This was the same boy who was telling people in his biology class he wouldn't even go to homecoming with me. No No that can't be right. No I overheard him wrong. Yeah that's it. No you have impeccable eavesdropping skills. You know what he said._  
She turned around and ran. She tripped and fell but got up and ran out the door. She didn't know where she was. She remembered falling in the church while it was burning. When she was outside she turned around and looked at the church. She read the sign out loud.  
"The Calvary United Methodist Church."  
"I'm on the other side of town. They carried me all the way across town."  
Genesis heard the thud Moonshine made when she fell and looked behind him. He saw Moonshine running away from him. He got up and followed but he felt like something was telling him not to follow her until she had some time to think. So instead he went over to Galaxy's captor. He saw that someone had chained her up. Genesis felt his anger rise. He felt enraged. He decided that he was too angry to talk to that guy and went to wake everyone up. Galaxy was still unconscious. He informed everyone that Moonshine had woken up and taken a walk. He hadn't deemed it necessary to tell them why she had taken a walk. That was personal.   
"I'll go get her and we can inform her of what has happened since she became unconscious."  
He went outside and went looked for her. He had gone halfway around the church when he found her sitting on the ground rocking back and forth sobbing. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. She shook it off. He asked her what was wrong even though he knew.  
"Iheardou."   
"You have to calm down I can't understand you," he interrupted her.   
She was silent for awhile and then started talking again.   
"When I woke up, I looked around and didn't realize where I was. I got up and started looking. I saw you and I walked close enough to hear you talking to yourself. You said you loved me. Why would you love me. I mean its me, Moonshine. You were the one who told your whole bio class you wouldn't go to homecoming with me. Do you know how much that hurt. I cried Goddamnit. I cried for like an hour when I got home that day. I know that was from high school but still, only someone crazy would love me. I am a horrible person, I am so ugly and mean, I don't deserve you."  
She started sobbing again. He wasn't sure how to respond to that so he said nothing for awhile. Then he started to speak.   
"Moonshine I love you because you stand up for yourself. I love you because you help people. You care what happens in the world. I love you because of your quirks and your pet peves and how you look when you're angry. I love you because you're you."  
"Screw you just get the hell away from me." She got up and started to walk off. 

"Moonshine wait. Why are you so angry all of a sudden?"  
"Just leave me alone"  
"No I won't why are you so hostile?"  
"Fine you want to know I'll tell you. Just you better not tell anyone"  
Moonshine proceeded to tell Genesis why she was so hostile towards him. It was the fact that she was so scared of getting hurt and also didn't want to engage into a relationship with the guy who had relations with one of her friends. She also knew that once she got into the relationship that she might loose control in her life and give into anything Genesis wanted. So to prevent all of this she tried to drive him away. Once she told him all of this he simply put his arms around her and said he would never take advantage of her. Then he kissed her. When he stopped she looked into his eyes and told him that she loved him.  
"I love you too."  
"We should go inside."  
"Okay"  
They headed inside.


	5. Chapter 5

~Tribulations in the Tribeworld chapter fiveby: Savannah Larsen

~Special Thanks to: Jess and Betsy for badgering me to write more, Left-Handed cloud, and Jamie. 

When they got inside Moonshine went over to the tribe. 

"Hi guys." 

Everyone said hi. Moonshine noticed that not everyone was there. 

"Where is everyone?" 

All of the tribe members looked at each other and then Genesis started talking. 

"Melanie, Emily, Madrid, Lemon ,August, Jackson, Obi, Dudecim, Sparhawk, Mabel, Jenna, Lanka, Golden Rod, Michael, and Andrea, perished in the fire and Pritchard perished at the tribal gathering," said Genesis. 

Moonshine started crying and sank to her knees. Her tears were streaming down her cheeks. Genesis went over and hugged her. He asked her if she wanted Orpheus to run the meeting while she dealt with her feelings and she nodded. Genesis guided Moonshine to another room. 

"Okay, We need to get food. We don't have very much so we need to do a search of this church and we need to go out and forage. I'll need a vote on this since I am not the leader. All in favor of going out into the city and searching the church?" Orpheus said.  
Seven raised their hands. 

"Okay. There will be one group foraging for food. They will consist of Shannaria, myself, and Annua. The people in city groups are to each carry a backpack and a weapon. Meet here in two hours. The rest of you are to split into groups as follows: Oppidum and Rosemary are to search the bottom floor in this church. When Moonshine has calmed down a bit, Genesis will search the bottom floor with you. Annua and Willow will look on the ground floor. When the city groups come back we all will search the rest of the floors. Meeting is adjourned."   


WHILE THE meeting was going on Genesis was trying to help Moonshine calm down. She was sitting on the floor sobbing and rocking back and forth.  
"Damnit. That is 15 people dead! Just like that, in the course of two maybe three hours, they all died. This is my tribe and I let something like that happen? What kind of leader am I? I don't deserve to be leader. I don't even deserve to be part of this tribe! Sparhawk was only four and a half years old. Just four and a half," rambled Moonshine in between sobs. Genesis tried to be a shoulder to cry on and was stroking Moonshines hair as she sobbed. 

"Genesis could you leave me alone for awhile? I need to think," asked Moonshine. 

"Okay but if you need anything I am here," he replied.  
He walked out of the room and went to talk to Orpheus. Orpheus filled him on what had happened at the meeting. Genesis asked if he could go onto the streets instead of Annua and Orpheus said that was fine. Orpheus went to Annua and told her that she was to search the ground floor with Willow instead of the city. She was fine with that. 

Soon the two hours had passed. They all got together and wished each other luck. The City group walked through the doors and out into the open world. The groups who were to look through the church went their separate ways also.

About four hours later everyone was back in the meeting room. They tallied up what they had gotten. All together they had enough food to feed them for three months. They also had found 50 Bibles in the church and 30 in the stores they had been through. They decided that they would do another Bible pass out latter and then went to their rooms.  


"THEY ESCAPED us again Alessandra," said Vile. "Only 15 out of the 26 perished. I suggest next time we ambush them and slit their throats,"

"No. We will capture them and make them our slaves," she replied.  
"What shall we do then?"   
"When we have some free time we will ambush them. We will kill some and make some slaves. We will make them choose who to kill. We will also make them kill each other or we kill them all," said Alessandra. 

"Sounds good. We should do it sooner though." 

GENESIS STARTED pacing in his room. He stopped for just long enough for him to get one of the most valuable things he had, his mother's engagement ring. He was going to propose to Moonshine.  
_How do I do it? Well my dad proposed to my mom in a French restaurant. Well there aren't many of those around in operation. My grandfather proposed to my Grandmother by putting the ring in a bread box and telling her to go get a bagel. Well you're gonna have to make it up on your own_, he thought. 

He went to go find Moonshine. He found her alone and asked her if she wanted to take a walk. She said she would. He took her hand and brought her out the door and down the street. He brought her to the park. He sat her down on a bench and got on his knees.  
"What are you doing Genesis?" 

"Moonshine would you marry me? Before you answer listen to me. I can't promise smooth sailing through life. There will be bumps and valleys. I can promise my love and the fact that I will be with you no matter what." 

"I don't know. Marriage is a big step. I'll think about it. I'll give you the answer tomorrow." 

"Oh. Do you want to go back to the church?" 

"No I like it out here. Lets go by the pond."  
"Okay."  
They went to the pond and took off their shoes and wadded around. Once they were done they started to walk back to the church. 

"I don't need to wait to tomorrow. I'll marry you Genesis."


	6. chapter six The wedding

Tribulations in the Tribeworld chapter 6 by happydapy

When they got back to the church, Moonshine called a meeting. When everyone got to the meeting, Moonshine told them the good news.  
"Genesis and I are getting married." 

Everyone just stared at her and then:   
"Congrats," said Oppidum.  
"Congratulations," said Orpheus. 

"This will happen tomorrow night. Willow would you please do the honors?"  
"Of course I will."  
"Thank you all for your good wishes." 

Moonshine and Genesis left that room and went to Moonshine's room.   
"Who will be the best man or Maid of honor?" Moonshine asked.  
"Well, I want Orpheus to be my best man."  
"I want Galaxy to be my Maid of honor. I hope she wakes up soon."  
"Well I need to go out and find things for the wedding." 

Genesis gave Moonshine a good-bye kiss and left the room.  
"I need a dress. Where will I find one?" Moonshine thought. 

She went to where Galaxy was placed and started talking to the unconscious girl.  
"Well since you have been knocked out lots of things have happened. I am getting married. Me. You didn't know me before the virus. I have changed so much. Galaxy I allowed fifteen of my tribe members to die. There was a fire and people died. Now I'm getting married. I am not sure he is The One, but it feels so right."  
"Well don't tell me, tell him."  
"GALAXY your awake!!!!!!!"

"Apparently. Now who is the right one?"  
"Genesis. We are getting married tomorrow night. Would you like to be the Maid of Honor?"   
"I would love to be. But what will I wear?"   
"We'll find something." 

The two young women kept talking until they decided to go out on the street and find a bridal gown shop. They went out and found Genesis. They told him what they were going to do. He nodded but told them to bring a weapon just incase. They both brought riffles and went out the door. They headed down the street and to the bridal gown shop. When they got there they entered it cautiously with riffles drawn. They looked around the whole store for people and there were none and they started looking for dresses. 

About an hour later, they had narrowed down their choices to four dresses. Instead of deciding at the shop, they decided to bring the dresses back to the church. Moonshine went to find Willow. She found her in the meeting room. 

"Can you come with me and help pick out my and Genesis's dresses for the wedding." 

"Sure I'd love to."

  
ALESSANDRA HAD called a meeting with her leadership team. She had news for them.

"We are going to wait three months to conquer the Saved. By that time they will have amassed more people and food. We can kill some and make some slaves," said Alessandra.  
"No! We should do it now. Tonight we should go in and get them," said Vile. 

"I am the leader we do what _I_ say."  
  
"OH MY goodness, it's only six hours before I become a married woman," Moonshine said.

Willow, Galaxy and Moonshine were looking through the dresses and were trying to a decision. They had narrowed it down to two choices for Galaxy and three for Moonshine. Galaxy went and changed into one of her choices and Moonshine into one of hers. Moonshine came back in a stunning dress full of lace and trims. It had wings on the back. The train was very long. The veil she had on looked like a crown with material flowing from it. Galaxy came back in a very pretty blue dress. They both looked in a mirror. 

"This is the one for me,"said Moonshine. She went and changed back into her regular clothes. Galaxy went and changed into another dress. 

"Galaxy are you changed into the next dress yet? Oh and Willow what are they doing for our reception? They said it would be a surprise but can you give me a hint?"  
"NO she can't. I am coming out now,"yelled Galaxy.  
She came out in a dark red velvet dress with flowers on the bottom. 

"That's the one! Its lovely."  
"Ok. Now I need something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue,"said Moonshine.  
"Well I have something blue, my blue earrings,"said Willow. 

"You have something old, your necklace. You said it was 100 years old,"said Galaxy. 

"Okay I have something old, something new (the dress), and something blue, but I need something borrowed." 

"You can borrow my shoes,"said Willow. 

"Okay. I am all set. Would you do my makeup and hair tonight please?" 

"Sure." 

"Okay since the wedding starts in five hours, we should meet back here in three hours." They all nodded their heads and went their separate ways.   
Moonshine went into her room. She found the family photo album and started looking through the pictures. There were pictures of her mom graduating from college in her nurses outfit and hat on. There were pictures of Moonshine's father running and playing with her. Then Moonshine saw a picture of her parents getting married. Her mother's dress was white and lacy. It had a very long train.  
_I was going to get married in that dress. I was going to have a fairy tale wedding. Glass slippers, bubbles the whole works. I can't believe I am getting married,_ she thought. She kept looking through the pages. When she got to the end of the book she closed it and put it back. 

She looked at her watch and saw that the three hours were almost up. She got everything she needed to get ready for her wedding and went off to where Galaxy, Willow, and Moonshine were going to meet.

GENESIS WAS looking through all his outfits trying to find an appropriate thing to wear. He had narrowed it down to three things: a tuxedo that had shorts as the pants, a pair of dress pants and a blue shirt, or a pair of Hawaiian shorts and a Hawaiian shirt.   
_The tuxedo_, thought Genesis. He tried it on, looked in the mirror, and saw that it fit. He found a pair of shoes and went to talk to Orpheus. 

The time flew by for everyone before the wedding. Everyone came in and sat down. Orpheus and Genesis were up at the pace where the marriage was to take place. Orpheus pressed play on the tape player and soft music came out. Galaxy came down the aisle slowly walking to the music. Then Moonshine appeared at the back of the room. Everyone stood up and looked at her. Orpheus pressed stop on the tape player and then pressed play on the CD player. Pachabel's cannon came out of the speakers. Moonshine started walking down the isle. When she arrived beside Genesis he lifted her veil. Willow started to speak. 

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Genesis and Moonshine in marriage. Do you Genesis take Moonshine to be your wedded wife? Will you love and care for her until death do you part?" 

"Yes" 

"Do you Moonshine take Genesis to be your husband? Will you love him and care for him until death do you part?"

"Yes" 

"Where's the rings?" Orpheus gave one ring to Genesis.

Genesis took the ring and put it on Moonshine's finger. 

"With this ring I show my undying love for you. You are and always will be my best friend and love. Today we woke up as two different people with two different lives. When we wake tomorrow we will be as one and navigating this life together." He put the ring onto Moonshine's finger. Then Galaxy gave Moonshine the other ring. Moonshine said the same thing to Genesis. Moonshine put the ring on Genesis's finger. 

When they were done kissing they walked hand and hand down the isle. Then when they were near the end Shannaria and Oppidum blocked their way. 

"Wait. Close your eyes and we will lead you where you need to go," said . The newlyweds closed their eyes and allowed Oppidum and Shannaria to lead them forward and down a flight of stairs. 

"Okay you can open your eyes," said Oppidum.  
They opened their eyes and saw that the kitchen had been decorated with streamers and balloons. There were a few plates of sandwiches and bottle of hard cider on the table. Everyone sat down and took a sandwich and a glass of cider. Orpheus tapped his glass with his spoon and stood up. 

"Well as everyone knows the best man is supposed to say a toast. Now it took me a long time to think of this one so I hope it sounds okay. Back when I first knew you Genesis and Moonshine I never would have thought you guys would have gotten together. But love works in weird ways. Here is to your never ending love for each other. May you both have a life of happiness." 

Everyone drank their hard cider and ate their sandwiches. When everyone was done Orpheus got up and started talking. 

"Well this is a party and it music and dancing. The first dance is for the bride and groom. I did extensive research and came to the conclusion that this would be one of the bride's favorite songs: "From this moment". I remembered her talking to Moonshine about how she wanted her wedding and she said that she wanted this song played. So here it is and I hope you like." He pressed play on the CD player and that song came out. Genesis took Moonshine's hand and led her onto the dance floor. She put her hands around his neck and he put his hands around her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder and they began to sway to the music. For the rest of the party she never left his side. When the party ended he picked her up and carried her to their room.


	7. chapter 7 Starting three months later

****

~Tribulations in the Tribeworld ch. 7 by: Savannah Larsen AKA Happydapy

Three Months Later 

Moonshine was in her and Genesis's room waiting for her pregnancy test to finish. She hadn't told Genesis that she was taking this test because she hadn't wanted to get his hopes up. As the time went on she got more nervous. Finally it was time to look. She got up slowly and walked over to the desk where she had put it. She picked it up and looked at it. 

"Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness. AHHHHH."  
The test had turned up positive. Moonshine was with child. Moonshine ran out to find Genesis. She found him in the kitchen downstairs. She grabbed him and dragged him into another room.  
"Genesis I'm pregnant. Your going to be a father!!!!"  
"I am! Great when are we going to tell the rest of the tribe?"  
"Tomorrow. I would like to get a little used to it before we tell everyone."   
"Wait a minute. How are we going to take care of this child? Where is it going to sleep? What is it going to sleep in? That poor child. We are going to raise it so badly that it will become a serial murderer."  
"It is going to sleep in the same room as us. It will sleep in a crib. I'll go out and find one in a store somewhere. We will do fine as parents, you just have to believe in yourself," said Moonshine.  
"You will not go out in your condition. You could get hurt."  
"I'm not? Watch me." She walked out of the room and out of the church door. She went down the street and in search of a crib. 

  
A TEENAGER wearing a hood was talking to Alessandra. She was telling them about The Saved. 

"They have ten members. Two male, eight female. You know where their church is. There are four doors all of which are locked and bolted at night. The easiest way in would be through a window. The place farthest away from where they sleep at night is the kitchen downstairs. There are four windows in that room. You all should be able to get inside through those." 

"Why are you helping us? You are a part of that tribe." 

The teenager lifted her hood. It was Shannaria. 

"You said I would be part of your tribe once you either killed them or made them slaves. I know this tribe won't last long against anyone so I want into a bigger tribe." 

"Okay. Have you made your preparations ?" 

"Yes I have." 

"We will strike in three days time. At an hour after sunset. So be prepared."  
Shannaria ran quickly back to the church and hoped that Kyle hadn't escaped. Alessandra had called for her and when she calls for you, you drop what ever you are doing and rush to see her. At the time Alessandra called for her she was watching Kyle. 

SHANNARIA RAN into the room where Kyle was supposed to be in the cage. She looked in the cage and Kyle wasn't there. She started thinking of possible stories to explain how he escaped. 

"He said he was sick.... Yeah that's right... He said he was sick and I opened the cage to get him . Then he ran by me and locked me into the cage. Yeah that's it," she thought. She then proceeded to get into the cage and lock herself in. She put the key in her bra and waited about an hour. Then she screamed and waited a few seconds. Then she started pounding on the cage and screamed again. Finally Orpheus came to her rescue. He unlocked the cage and asked her what happened. 

"He said he was sick. I unlocked the cage and he pushed me over and ran out of the cage and locked me in. I screamed and started pounding but I guess no one heard me." She forced herself to cry.  
"It's ok. We were just wasting food on him anyway." He lead her out of the room and to the meeting place. Orpheus called everyone together and told them what happened. Moonshine looked at Genesis and he nodded.  
"We have some good news everyone. Moonshine should tell you all," said Genesis.  
"We're, me and Genesis that is, are pregnant."  
"That's wonderful!" Galaxy said. Everyone else congratulated them.   
"I say we have a party to celebrate. We haven't been able to celebrate anything for awhile. The last time we had a party was when Moonshine and Genesis got married," said Galaxy.  
"That sounds great. Lets vote on it," said Genesis. The vote was unanimous. Everyone wanted to have a party.   
"Ok we will have it tomorrow night. Everyone if you have any CDs you held on to we can play them, " said Moonshine.  
Then everyone went their separate ways.

SHANNARIA WAS in front of her mirror looking at herself. What she saw was a girl with plum rose hair in dreadlocks. She was wearing patched up jeans that went just below her belly button. She had a black belly shirt with fake jewels on it that formed her name. She had a belt on that was studded and a long black coat. She looked at her reflection for a little while longer and then decided to change into her PJs and go to bed. She fell asleep about ten minutes after she crawled into bed.   
She was asleep for about three hours when someone started shaking her and she awoke. She felt a hand go over her mouth. She bit it and the hand moved.  
"Alessandra needs to talk to you."  
"What? Who is that? Duri?"  
"It is I, Duri."  
"She wants me now? But its so late. Are you sure she wants me now? I am so tired," Shannaria whined.   
"You know when she sends for you it is required that you drop everything and see her."  
"Fine. Let me get dressed and I'll -"  
"No time. I have your coat. Put it on and let us go." 

  
"I HAVE called you all here as leaders of the important tribes of the city. I understand that some of you are enemies but we can all come together in order for this to work and work well. We can defeat not only The Saved but all the small tribes, systematically, one-by-one until none but us are left. Then we can divide the city into five sections. One for each of you. Sectors one through ten will belong to my tribe, sectors eleven through twenty will belong to the Nefarious Puellae, sectors twenty-one through thirty will belong to the Mall Daemons, sectors thirty-one through forty will belong to The Hedonists, and sectors forty-one through fifty will belong to the Black Widows. That is only if you agree now. If you don't agree be sure that once the tribes that do make an alliance defeat the smaller tribes we will go after you. So who is in?" Alessandra asked. 

"I need more information about how my tribe would make contributions to this shall we say coalition," said Anthriscus the leader of The Black Widows. 

"Every tribe would provide people to pillage the other tribes and they would provide some weapons," responded Alessandra. 

"That is all we have to provide?" Sandry leader of The Hedonists said. 

"Yes unless you want to provide some other services," responded Alessandra. "Is that all the questions people have?" She looked around the room. "Okay. Who wants in?" 

All of the tribes Alessandra invited decided to join the coalition. 

"What is the first tribe we are going after?" Nastasha asked. 

Right after Nastasha asked that question Shannaria walked into the room. 

"We are going after The Saved first. And this lovely female," she pointed to Shannaria "will tell us how to do it. She is a spy for us. Shannaria I called you here tonight to have you tell these wonderful people about how they will penetrate The Saved's church."

Shannaria told them all about the church that she resides in. She also told them that there would be a party going on the next night. Once she told them that she asked Alessandra if she could leave because she was really tired and someone could wake up in the night and find that she wasn't there. They could get suspicious and start asking questions. Alessandra said she could leave. Shannaria walked home. She snuck into her room and went back to sleep. 

When Moonshine woke up the sunlight was streaming into the room she and Genesis shared. It was 7:39 according to her watch. She got up and looked in the mirror. A tired female stared back at her.   
"What am I going to wear to the party tonight?" Moonshine said to herself. She rumaged through her closet and came out with a black flowery skirt and a purple shirt. 

"There that will do," she said after she put on the outfit and started twirling around in front of the mirror. Genesis woke up and saw his wife twirling around in front of the mirror. 

"What the heck are you doing?"  
Moonshine blushed and stopped twirling around. She changed into the clothes she was going to wear that day. She walked out and down to the kitchen. She made her and her husband eggs. She put them on plates and brought them to their room. She gave one plate to Genesis and they ate their breakfast together

WHEN SHANNARIA woke up it was 12:00pm.   
_Plucking A! I missed the meeting we were going to have this morning. I'll have to ask Willow what happened,_ she thought. 

She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. After about a minute of looking in the mirror she took an outfit out of her box of clothes and got dressed. She decided that she might as well pack her stuff. This was going to be the last night she was in this place and she didn't want to stick around any later then she had to. She packed her stuff but left an outfit for the party out. It consisted of a purple tank top and a brown skirt with pale looking flowers. She put on her sandals and toe ring and headed towards Moonshine's room. 

When she got there the door was closed. She put her ear to the door and heard Genesis talking to Moonshine. She knocked on the door and they said come in. She walked into their room. 

"What did I miss at the meeting this morning?" Shannaria asked. 

"A lot. We voted on how the dance will go. We also voted on where we would go if we needed to leave this place quickly. We missed you why weren't you there?" 

"I was tired. I couldn't fall asleep last night." 

"The party starts at eight." 

"Ok"

She turned around and walked out. 

Time passed slowly for everyone while they were doing the normal everyday stuff they had to do until it was 7:30 pm and everyone was getting ready for the party except for Shannaria. She was outside down the street a bit where everyone that was going to fight The Saved tonight, were.   
"The party starts at eight and I wouldn't barge in until around nine." 

Everyone said alright and Shannaria snuck back into the church and threw her party clothes on. When she was done she looked down at her watch and saw that it was 7:55. She went down to the place where they were having the party. Everyone was already there and Moonshine was picking out the first CD. When it started playing everyone danced. When that CD was over it was 8:55. Right before the next CD was played the door to the church was broken in and people started streaming into the church. A few seconds later people were streaming into the room where the party was being held. Then the fight began. 

The first member of The Saved to die was Oppidum. Her throat was slit and she bled to death. After the first ten minutes of fighting five tribe members including Oppidum were dead. Moonshine realized that there was no way for the remainder of her tribe would survive. 

"Fall back and meet at the meeting place," Moonshine yelled. 

During all of this Shannaria was hanging out in the background. Then right in front of her a fight went on between Calendura and a member of the eViL ones. Calendura punched her attacker and he punched her back. She tried to punch him again but he blocked it and snapped her wrist. He punched her again and she fell over. He hovered over her and she kicked him away and got up. 

"Shannaria, please help me!" Calendura said. 

"Sorry I can't." 

Calendura fought a little while longer with her attacker then she lost her footing and fell down. The person she was fighting came at her with a knife and Calendura tried to push it away but she failed and the person slit her throat. Once Shannaria saw that she started freaking out. She ran to her room, grabbed her stuff, and ran out of the church and down the street. She ran not knowing where she was going or when she would get there. 

While Moonshine was making her way out of the room someone knocked her down and started kicking her stomach. Genesis saw that and ran towards his wife. He was almost there when someone grabbed him by the neck and broke it. That was the last thing Moonshine saw before she blacked out.


	8. Chapter eight The new church

~Tribulations in the Tribeworld Ch. 8 By: Savannah Larsen aka happydapy

Orpheus saw Moonshine fall and Genesis die. He ran to Moonshine and saw she was unconscious. Picking her up and he ran to the place where the surviving members of The Saved were going to meet. The meeting place was behind the local Baptist church. When he arrived he saw there wasn't anyone there yet. As the time went by the rest of the surviving members arrived. They waited another hour and decided that they were the only survivors. Orpheus did a head count. Only five survived. Moonshine, Shannaria, himself, Galaxy and Willow. He had seen Shannaria run off from the fight but guessed she must have died before she got away. 

"Ok. I am going to look inside the church to see if we can make this our knew home." Orpheus placed Moonshine on the ground. "Watch her. I'll be back. If I am not back in twenty minutes go to the next church in that direction," he pointed down the road towards the suburbs. "If we can live here I'll come out and get you all and bring you in." 

He headed inside.

He opened the door and it squeaked. Once inside he saw a Bible that was open to John 3:16. Orpheus whispered it very softly to himself.  
"For God so loved the World that he gave his one and only son, so that everyone who believes in him may not die but have eternal life."  
Then Orpheus looked at his watch and realized that he had spent four minutes in there. He looked around and found there to be only one person inside. The person was wearing all black and also had a cape on. On his face was a red mask. Orpheus leaned down and shook the male. The male's eyes opened wide and he sprung up into a standing position. His fists were up and apparently he was ready for a fight.  
"Whoa. I am not here to hurt you. Could you please remove your mask so we can talk face to face?"  
"No."  
"Ok. What is your name and can we just talk?"  
"The name my parents gave me was Thomas. The name I go by now is Endor. And whether we can just talk or not depends."  
"Depends on what?" 

"On what you want to talk about." 

"Well I am with a group of people and we would like to make this our new home." 

"I can't stop you." 

"So you don't mind if we move in?" 

"I doesn't matter if I mind or not. I will be dead soon anyway." 

"How do you know? It isn't the virus is it?" 

"No, it isn't the virus. I just know that I shall die soon." 

Orpheus went back outside and told all of the surviving tribe members that there was a person in the church but the person said it was okay for the group to live there. He brought them inside and introduced them to Endor. 

"Endor this is Galaxy, Willow, Shannaria and the one I have in my arms is Moonshine." 

"Hi," Endor said. _They all look familiar, especially Moonshine_, he thought. 

Then he walked away. Orpheus followed Endor and tried to strike up a conversation. 

"Are you part of a tribe?" Orpheus asked. 

"Nope." 

"Is there any part of the church you want us to stay out of?" 

"Nope, That girl that you call Moonshine did she always live in this town?" 

"Yeah. Why?" 

"She looks familiar." 

"Oh." 

Endor went to his room. He closed the door. On the walls there were posters of various old TV characters. On a table beside his mattress was a picture of a female and a male with their arms around each other. The female had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was short and dressed in a black sweater and black pants. The male had red hair and brown eyes. He was six feet tall and dressed in a blue shirt and kakis. Endor picked up the picture and sat on his mattress. He removed his mask. He was the male in the picture. Tears started streaming down his face. 

__

She and the rest of the adults died. Why didn't I die? She was the same age I was and now is dead. What about me. I'm twenty three. I should have died like the rest of them. But no, I'm stuck here. Now I have these kids here and they will find out that I am an adult and try to kill me. Who is that Moonshine kid? I know her. I just can't remember from where, Endor thought. Then he just broke down crying. After awhile he fell asleep.

Making her way through the darkness there was a female of about five feet. Her clothing was torn and she was bleeding from many wounds. She was crying and then she tripped. She fell on her face. When she looked up she saw a church. She walked over to the door and opened it. She stumbled in and falls in front of Orpheus, Willow, and Galaxy. 

"I need to talk to a person," the girl said. 

"I can talk to you," said Willow. 

"Ok." 

Willow led the girl into a quiet room. She sat down and asked the girl to sit down also. 

"What is you name?" Willow asked the brown haired girl who had blue eyes and glasses. 

"Miriam," she replied. 

"Miriam what do you want to talk about?" 

Miriam proceeded to tell Willow what had happened since Miriam's parents had died. Miriam had been raped twice and the last time she was rapped she fought back and nearly killed the guy. And she might be pregnant by the first rapist. Willow tried to comfort her but she didn't do well. Willow told the girl that she could stay with them for awhile. She got up and lead the girl to a room. Willow got some blankets and asked if she wanted someone to stay with her. Miriam said she didn't. Willow left the blankets in the room and left the room.

Endor woke up and finally gave into his curiosity and went out to search for Moonshine. He found her after twenty minutes of searching. She was either sleeping or unconscious so he sat down beside her and had the hugest urge to kiss her.  
While Endor was contemplating kissing Moonshine, Moonshine was having a vivid dream. In the dream Genesis was still alive and they were walking down a beach holding hands and talking.   
Back in the real world Endor decided to kiss Moonshine so he removed his mask and did so. While he was kissing her, back in Moonshine's dream world Genesis was kissing her and she snapped out of her comma thinking it was Genesis. She opened her eyes and saw it wasn't Genesis it was a guy with red hair and brown eyes. She punched him and then got up.  
"Who the heck are you?" Moonshine screamed.  
"Um I was hoping you would remember me,"  
Moonshine thought for a little while and then it clicked.  
"You were that guy who lived across the street from me. We dated for like a week then I dumped you because you wanted to go farther in the relationship and I didn't."  
  
"Well I would have done better then whoever you're with now. I would have taken care of you. Not let you get knocked out."  
  
Once he said that Moonshine's eyes flashed with fury and she proceeded to kick and punch and hit him until he was covered with blood and unable to stand anymore. When he fell over she proceeded to kick him into unconsciousness. When she was finished she looked at what she had done and started crying. She wrote a note and placed it on top of Endor. She walked out of the door and found Orpheus she told him to go into her room and that she would be right in. He headed to her room. She ran out of the church and down the street not knowing her destination.

When Orpheus entered Moonshine's room he almost tripped over the still unconscious Endor. He saw the note and read it. It told what had happened and how Moonshine couldn't trust herself around people for awhile and would be back when she felt that she could trust herself. Then Orpheus went and got some bandages and washed and treated Endor's wounds on his back. Then Orpheus turned him over and saw that Endor was an adult.  



	9. Chapter 9

~Tribulations in the Tribeworld Ch. 9 by Savannah Larsen aka Happydapy

MOONSHINE STOPPED running and started walking. She walked for hours. She walked until she was at the city's end and was into the countryside. She walked all the way to her old high school. The doors were locked so she broke a window and climbed in. She found herself in the sophomore hallway. She wandered around until she found her old homeroom and walked inside. It was amazing. Everything was almost exactly as she remembered it on the day the school was closed. The desks were in line sort of and the only thing that was different was that the teacher's desk wasn't under three layers of assorted papers, folders, books, inboxes and outboxes, coffee mugs, guitar picks, and the occasional fork or spoon. It was completely barren. She almost expected to see her homeroom teacher walk in.   
_The school must be the only place that wasn't looted. Thank goodness this was an English classroom. I haven't had time to read lately and there are hundreds of books here_, she thought. She walked over to the messy bookshelf. Freshman year she had tried to organize the bookshelf. About an hour later she had found it would be futile there were just too many books and not enough room. She found a book that had a lobster with human legs on the cover and settled down to read it. She got to her favorite part of the book when she heard a noise. She hid her bag of food and picked up one of the many guitars in the room to use as a weapon.  
_How stupid can you be Moonshine? Of course people would be here_, she yelled silently at herself.  
The person got closer until he or she was right outside the door and Moonshine positioned herself and swung the guitar, closing her eyes as she did so. There was a crack as it made contact with the person. When she opened her eyes she saw, judging from the fact that it was wearing a skirt, a female face down on the floor. She bent down and flipped the female over. It took a few seconds but Moonshine recognized the person she had just knocked out.   
"Savannah?" Moonshine said as she was shaking her. It took a few minutes of shaking but Savannah finally responded.   
"What? Where am I?"  
"Your at Oak Valley learning conservatory. In Mr. Cameron's old room actually. Room 107. Savannah why are you here and where is you brother?"  
"My brother is dead he died right before my parents did. The tribes were moving into the neighborhood so I got together everything important and left. I ended up here."  
"Oh I'm so sorry."  
She nodded  
Moonshine helped Savannah up and happened to look down at Savannah's arm. There were pink lines all over it. Some made shapes and some where just curly cues. They appeared to be scars. Savannah noticed Moonshine was staring at her arm so she pulled her sleeve back down.   
"Where are you getting your food?" Moonshine asked.  
"Oh here and there. I don't eat much anymore."  
"Oh. Are all the rooms like this? Untouched I mean."  
"Yeah pretty much. At least the three rooms I inhabit. I hardly ever leave sophomore hall."  
"Is Mr. Summer's room one of the rooms you inhabit?"  
"Yeah. It has the best books. It's almost dark. Do you want to sleep here tonight?"  
"Sure."  
"Okay then we need to go to the home ec room to get you some blankets."  
They did so and then went to a room and set the blankets out. Moonshine lied down and fell asleep. Savannah stayed up for a little while latter thinking about things. When she could no longer think straight she laid down and fell asleep.

*

ORPHEUS WAS still trying to stem the bleeding of Endor's many wounds when Endor woke up and didn't know where he was.  
"Why am I here and what did I do to deserve having the stuffing beat out of me?" 

"Well apparently you kissed Moonshine. You also insulted her recently deceased husband. And once you are well again you are going on your way. What you did was inexcusable."  


WHEN MOONSHINE woke up she saw that Savannah was still asleep so she decided to explore the other classrooms to see if they held anything useful. She grabbed a piece of wood for protection and went silently down sophomore hallway. She went strait and found her old locker. She opened it. Inside was a slim purple book. She took it out of her locker and looked at the cover. It was black and shinny. There were no words on the cover so she opened it. On the first page it had writing on it and Moonshine read it aloud.  
"The book of anything having to do with Sabina Crusher. Also known as the diary/ journal of Sabina Crusher. Started on February seventh, 2008. If you are not authorized to do so I would request that you do not turn this page in this book, unless I am dead or something. If this is the case then please read as much as you like. I would like to think something of me would survive death. TTFN, Sabina."  
Moonshine walked back to the room she and Savannah had spent the night in. When she walked in she found Savannah was awake and folding the blankets that they had slept on. Moonshine walked up to Savannah and showed her the diary. Savannah opened the front cover and read the first page.   
"Sabina Crusher... she sounds so familiar."  
"Sabina was the person I shared my locker with. I can't believe she would forget something like this unless something was on her mind. She disappeared like a week before school was closed. They searched for like a day but Do you think it would be unethical to read it?" 

"She did say if she was dead she wanted people to read it. I say go ahead and read it."  
So Moonshine sat down and started reading the diary. 

_February seventh, 2008. Well today I stayed after school to talk to my bio teacher about my grade. He said unless I got a hundred on my final my grade for the trimester would only be a ninety-one. I can't get a hundred on my final. I don't study well anymore. My parents are going to flip a ninety-one is only a B. They are going to ground me again. Plus when I got home I switched on the news channel and they were doing a report on how there was a virus in Australia that is killing all the adults. There are hundreds of thousands of orphans. I'll have to bring that up at the next youth group meeting and see if we could raise some money for them. Well I gatta go. See you soon,_

Sabina.   
February eleventh, 2008. Well I am listening to the song Jesus Freak. I love this song. My parents hate it they say its too loud and aren't to happy with the term Jesus Freak. If they were to just listen to the song they would understand that it is saying they could care less if a person called them a Jesus Freak and that they weren't going to hide their beliefs from anyone no matter what. Well they screamed at me when they saw my progress note in Calculus. It was only an 85. I am a sophomore taking Calculus and they are freaking out because it isn't perfect. Oh well they are right. I could be studying instead of hanging out after school doing nothing. But its my only time to vegg out and compose myself before I go home. If I am only getting a "B" then I better work harder. I talked to Hunter today and he was wondering what would happen if the virus were to strike in the USA. I said we would need to get together because all the kids would fight over what was left. He said that was a good idea. Hunter is sooo hot. I wish he liked me like I like him. But he doesn't so I gatta learn to suck it up and deal with it. I gatta go, Sabina.

June eighth, 2008. I haven't written in a while because I kind of lost this book of anything oops. Well school ends in five days. My grades this term are all "A"s and that way my parents won't freak out. My parents just yelled that supper was ready so I gatta go. TTFN, Sabina.  
Moonshine scanned the pages after that and pretty much got that Sabina went to a summer school that her parents made her go to. She did end up having fun and meeting some friends. But she wasn't that happy there. Moonshine kept scanning through until she saw the last two entries.  
_January first, 2009. The virus has killed all of my friends parents. They have decided to shut down the schools next week. Our last day will be Friday January 16, 2009. What if my parents are next? I don't think I can live without them. My friends and I have decided to form a group to protect ourselves. We had heard on the news that kids were forming gangs and calling them "tribes". We decided to call ourselves a "tribe". We as a group have decided to get as much food as we can whatever way we can. It's survival of the fittest... so they say but I don't think I could kill anyone for food. I don't think I could kill anyone for any reason. Why would GOD let this happen? It's so hard to keep believing that he/she/it (what ever GOD is) is still up there. But he is, I have to believe that. I'm going to read my Bible now so TTFN, Sabina._

_January seventh, 2009. The tribe is leaving for the countryside after school tomorrow. There is no more need for education they say. I'm going to go with them but I don't want to. Mom and Dad are in one of the clinics they set up for the dieing. They don't even call them hospitals anymore. They said to try and get out of the city so I am going to. I need to pack but I don't know what to pack. I'll figure that out. I gatta go, TTFN, Sabina_  
That was the last entry.   
"Wow that was unique," said Moonshine. 

"So what are you planning to do today Moonshine?"

"Actually I was planning to go back to my tribe. Do you want to come with me and be part of the tribe I am in?"  
"Well I would have to think about it. I love the place I have made for myself here."  
"Ok. Well I think I should leave soon. Thanks for allowing me to stay here." Moonshine got her bag of food and held it out to Savannah "Here. I want you to have this." Then she told Savannah how to get the church if she wanted to.  
"Ok. Thanks. Are you sure you need to leave so soon?"  
"Yeah."  
Moonshine got up and left the school. She made her way to the church and went inside.

She looked around and saw that everything was pretty much as it had been when she had left except for one thing: there wasn't anyone there. She headed to her room and happened to glance at the mirror in her room. On it were the words Back Up Place written in black lipstick. She instantly knew what that meant. It meant that the group was at the old Town Hall. They had made a back up plan for if they were ever attacked again. They knew where to go and they had already packed emergency supplies. Moonshine knew if she went to them they would depend on her as a leader again. She didn't feel that she should be the leader as she had already let at least twenty-four people die.   
_Well now you have a choice Moonshine. You can go with them and most-likely kill the few survivors, or you can go out on your own and find a place to live. The latter sounds good to me_," she thought.

She packed her stuff and decided she would go back to Appledale. She slung her backpack on her back and headed out of the church. 


	10. chapter ten

~Tribulations in the Tribeworld chapter ten by: Savannah Larsen AKA happydapy

ORPHEUS WAS handing out the food rations when the door burst open and people started coming in. One of the people grabbed Galaxy and she tried to fight back. 

"Stop struggling or I'll kill you."  
Galaxy kept struggling and her captor did exactly what he said he would do; he took a knife and slit her throat. She gurgled for awhile then went limp and was dead. He turned to Endor, Orpheus, Willow, and Miriam and started speaking to them. 

"Who wants to be next?" he paused and looked around "What no one wants to be killed? Well then I guess the decision will be a little bit difficult for you then. One of you will volunteer in the next ten minutes or you all die." He turned and nodded his head to a group of the intruders and they came over and tied up the remaining survivors of The Saved. "I don't think we have been properly introduced. My name is Quinque. I do believe you are the pathetic survivors of The Saved. Now then, the ten minutes start now," 

The Saved started conversing. 

"I should do it. I am the closest thing we have to a leader right now," said Willow. 

"No. You are the leader and you can't be killed. I'm doing it and there isn't a way that you can stop me," Endor said. He rose his voice and yelled to Quinque. "I'll be the one you kill."

"Well you guys have made your choice," Quinque turned to a female and started speaking to her. "Do what you want. I just want him dead within the hour. This lovely person's name is Alejandra. Oh by the way, you have to watch and if any of you close your eyes for longer then a blink you all will die. Besides, how can you ever appreciate fully the gift of life if you never have seen death?" 

Alejandra and Quinque left the room. During that time The Saved were talking.  
"We have to watch? What kind of sick freaks are these people? I don't think I can watch this without closing my eyes at least once," said Miriam. 

"Your going to have to," said Endor. Some people came over to him tied him to a chair. Then a female carrying a bag walked up to Endor. She put the bag down and opened it. She got out a gag and gagged Endor with it. Then she got a handsaw and a candle out of her bag. 

"I'm Alejandra and I'm going to have the pleasure of killing you slowly."   
Alejandra struck a match and lit the candle she had. Then she picked up the hand saw and sawed each of Endor's fingertips off. When she was done with the fingertips she cauterized the wounds with fire. She grabbed a knife from her bag and started toying with it. She traced his neck with the tip. She moved to his shoulder and then down his arm making curly cues on the way. When she got to his hand she raised the knife and then stabbed it into his hand. She took it out and moved up his arm about four inches and stabbed him again. She repeated that action until she got to his shoulder. She started tracing his neck with the knife until she got to his other shoulder and stabbed his shoulder and did what she did to his other arm in reverse. Alejandra reached down and removed two things from her bag: a role of orange duct tape and a pen. She ripped two arm length pieces of duct tape and put them over Endor's arms. Then she ripped the pieces of duct tape off. She took the pen she had and started drawing stuff on Endor's neck. She drew curly cues, stars, moons, cute little bunny rabbits, pentacles, 'shrooms, crosses, and smiley faces. Then she took the pen and stabbed him repeatedly in the neck making a dotted line. His neck started spurting blood like a fountain gone wrong.   
Quinque started applauding and cheering. 

"That was wonderful. Are you up to killing four more? Yeah I know I said they would survive but oh well I lied."

"I am up to it." 

"Which one would you like to kill first?" 

She pointed to Willow. Quinque nodded to a person from his tribe and that person dragged Willow over to Alejandra. Alejandra tied Willow to a filing cabinet and went over to her bag and took some objects out of it. They included knives, forks, tent stakes, ski poles, wooden stakes, razor blades, saws, shards of broken glass, arrow heads, and scissors. Alejandra then proceeded to throw them at Willow one by one until Willow resembled a pin cushion. Then she just let her bleed and asked for another person. She pointed to Orpheus and someone retrieved him for her. She tied him face up, to a table. She got an ice pick and hacked his heart out. She took his heart and held it up for all to see. She ripped a piece of it off and went over to Miriam. She forced Miriam's mouth open and forced the piece inside. After that she started giggling like a school girl. 

"Plaudits and Kudos to you. Only one more make it good," said Quinque. 

Alejandra tied Miriam to a table and made slits in her sides deep enough to reach her ribs. Then Alejandra ripped Miriam's ribs one by one. 

"That was wonderful. You've surpassed yourself this time. Let us grab their stuff and leave. The eViL Ones will be pleased to hear that five of the saved are dead. All that remain now are that pregnant bitch and that traitor. Once we find them we will be greatly rewarded," said Quinque. They took the few belongings that The Saved had brought with them and headed off to the eViL Ones' headquarters.

SHANNARIA RAN and ran until she ended up at Appledale Valley Learning Conservatory. She tried to open the door but it was locked so she walked around the building until she found a window that was large enough for her to climb through. She proceeded to break it and climb through. She looked around the room and saw that it was her old math classroom. She had taken Algebra, FST, and Calculus in there. She made her way out of the room and down the hallway. She had made it to the science wing when she heard a few people arguing and then a crack and then a thump. She tried to make it quietly back to the math classroom but she tripped and fell. The people heard her and ran after her. They caught her and dragged her over to a beat up young man. They tied both of them to a pole. They also chained them there. 

"Now we shall leave you. Hopefully Kyle you will die and you," one of the people said. He pointed to Elsbeth, "were in the wrong place at the wrong time and shall pay for it with your life," Then they walked away.

Kyle started talking. 

"Hi. My name is Kyle." 

"Yeah I know you. You escaped from the cage. You had kidnapped Galaxy and we locked you up. What did you do to piss them off so much?" 

"Well I came in here and was extremely hungry. They had so much food and I couldn't resist stealing a can. They found out and don't take lightly to being stolen from," Kyle said. _Wow that was such a lie. I hope she didn't realize I was lying. I can't believe I didn't cover my back_, Kyle thought. 

"Yeah right. That's what happened," she said sarcastically. 

"Fine you wanna know what happened. I was looking for Moonshine because one of my sources said she was here. This group of people saw me and caught me because I was too damn stupid to cover my back. Then they realized who I was and that I, as a bounty hunter, had caught and brought many of their tribe members to other tribes resulting in their deaths. Oh, and all of the tribe you used to belong to except for Moonshine are dead. Not that you would actually care because you betrayed them. Even though you did that I thought you might want to know. We need to get out of here. Can you move your hands at all?" Shannaria tried and found that she could. 

"Yeah I can," she said. 

"Then see if you can reach into my pocket and get my pocket knife," he said 

She did so and soon had the knife in her hand. She opened it and handed it to him. He picked the locks on the chains and cut the ropes. Kyle wriggled himself out. Shannaria was attempting to when he whipped around and tied her up. 

"Fire will be _quite _pleased with this. She is going to have fun killing you. It isn't smart to run away from the Nefarious Puellae."

Shannaria tried struggling but Kyle just picked her up and carried her out of the school and to the Nefarious Puellae base of operations. He had to wait while the guards went and saw if Fire wanted to see him. When they came back they let him through and he carried Shannaria up to Fire's office and knocked on the door. She said to come in and he did so. He dropped Shannaria onto Fire's desk. 

"Here's Elsbeth, also Genesis and Galaxy are dead and Moonshine is at Appledale Valey Learning Conservatory. I plan to get her today and then you will pay me and I'll be on my way," said Kyle. 

"The price went down because you let Genesis and Galaxy get killed by someone else. I expect Moonshine by the end of the day." Fire said. 

Kyle nodded and left Fire's office. While walking he passed many people, most of them strays who would probably soon be caught by the Mall Daemons or any other tribes that were in the slave trading business. When he arrived at Appledale he went in through the window Shannaria had broken. As he walked out into the hallway it was dusk outside so he could barely see anything. He walked over to the stairwell and started going down the stairs when he tripped and fell three stories and landed on his head. He died within minutes. 

Savannah heard the thump and took a base bat with her to investigate. She walked down the stairs and then almost tripped over the body. She saw it just in time. Picking it up and dragging it out of the school was the next thing she did. Every step you heard a sickening thump as Kyle's head made contact with a step. 

When the body was outside and on the road, Savannah turned around and went back to the classroom she was in. Moonshine had slept through the noises. Savannah curled up in some blankets to read away the last few minutes of daylight.

When it was so dark that Savannah could no longer make the words of her book out she bent down the corner of the page she was on and closed the book. She lied down, closed her eyes and soon was asleep. 

About an hour later Moonshine stirred and awoke. She decided to go for a walk even though she couldn't see much of anything. She stumbled down the hall and up a flight of stairs. When she got to the top of the stairs she tripped and fell back down the flight of stairs. She hit her head and was knocked unconscious. 

She awoke at dawn with a huge head ache. The whole world was a fuzzy blur of colors and shapes. She made it up a few flights of stairs when she became very dizzy and tried to lean against a window when she fainted. Her head broke the window and glass shattered onto the ground below. Moonshine's shoulders broke enough of the glass so that her whole body could fit through. She fell through and as she hit the ground many of her bones broke and she hit her head. Within minutes she drew her last breath.


End file.
